Truth or Lies
by TwistedSistas4Bosco
Summary: Bosco ends up in trouble after a run in with Emily. Serious trouble, and no one believes him except Swersky. But there is little Dave can do to help him. Sexual references, adult material, and language. Complete as of 92005
1. Truth or Lies Chapter 1

Truth or Lies Malinda4242 While we don't own the characters from TW we do own the bad guys and gals. And the idea. But we share as long as we get good stuff to read! LOL Oh and yeah we hurt him, but we almost always return him alive. ;) Idea developed by boscoslut, and myself....she said, "Hey, how about we do this....." I said,,"OOHHH yeah! I've been wanting to do just that!!!!" Its really scary how we think alike....LOL so we started it. She helped develop storyline and started the first chapter. 'We alternated on this first one, and blended it. This was started in our 500 Thread on another site. Angy asked me to carry it myself to a separate fic. (But she's giving lots of input and Big smilie faces to what I'm doing.) And I said OKAY!! LOL Poor Bosco..with us around he really needs a bodyguard. It is angst and misery..as usual with us. Rated R for just in case. lol  
  
So once again from the evil minds of boscoslut and Malinda4242 Enjoy!  
  
Here for your Angst reading pleasure is the first chapter of

'Truth or Lies'.  
  
"Go to hell!" Emily screamed slamming her bedroom door. Faith threw her arms up in frustration. Tugging at her ponytail she turned to Fred. "I just don't get her Fred! She has NO right to talk to me like that." Faith clearly upset took a step towards Emily's room. Fred extending his hand out gripping her shoulder firmly. "FAITH!"  
  
Faith huffing and turning, "WHAT Fred?"  
  
Fred's eyes full of irritation he let out a heavy sigh. "Faith!" More calmer, "Maybe she just doesn't get you! Relax a minute okay. Just calm down a second."  
  
Faith letting Fred's words sink in brought her hand up to meet Fred's that was now just resting gently on her shoulder. "You're right Fred. As always you are right." Smirking at him she took a few deep inhales of oxygen then looked down to the floor.  
  
Fred erupting in a chuckle, "Now Faith, no need to go to that extreme. Lifting her chin up he looked in her big green eyes. "This is gonna work out babe. I love you. Emily and Charlie love you. It's just gonna take some time is all. You just remember what you said in that café. If it's all true this is gonna work itself out."  
  
Just then they could hear loud sobs coming from Emily's room. Fred bending over kissed Faith gently on the forehead. "You wanna go?"  
  
Faith scrunching up her nose briefly hesitating grinned. "Yeah I'd love that."  
  
"Go for it MOM. I'm gonna go pick up Charlie from Robby's house. Perhaps then we can all go out for a movie and dinner as a family." Smiling with the 'ring' the world 'family' had to it, Fred proceeded to the door. Faith turning to the mumbled sobs heard the apartment door close behind her.  
  
Knocking once gently on Emily's door, Faith didn't wait for a response to enter. Emily lay curled in a fetal position on her bed. Her face buried in pillows and various colored stuffed animals. Her favorite tan teddy that Faith knew as "Mr. Stuffles" was wedged tightly under her arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweety," Faith cooed walking over and sitting down gently on the corner of the bed. "I can't believe you still sleep with that thing," she said pointing to "Mr. Stuffles". "You used to take that bear everywhere. You used to get him so dirty. I'd have to tell you he was going to the amusement park to pry him out of your arms to put him in the washing machine. You used to get a stool from the kitchen and open the lid a crack to watch him 'have fun'." Faith snorted a bit and put her hand on Emily's thigh when she saw Emily looking at her. Her eyes full of tears yet a small faint smile. "You remember that? And I named him Mr. Stuffles cause he lost some stuffing and he had to have 'special bear surgery'. You even picked the bag of cotton out from the fabric store." Faith moved up tucking some loose strains of hair back behind Emily's ear. "I'm so sorry Emily. Things will be different this time. No broken promises anymore... this..."  
  
Emily cut her off... "He touched me mom." Faith getting a confused look on her face. The words taking a few moments to settle in.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Emily sobbing heavy again, "he touched me mom. I told him no. He made me do those things with him. Those horrible things."  
  
Faith feeling her cheeks get hot, her mind still having a hard time registering... "What do you mean Em? Who touched you? Who? Your dad?"  
  
Faith standing, a million different emotions racing through her mind. Emily whispering to her, "no mom... Bosco did."  
  
Fred entering the apartment quietly to snag his wallet heard Faith speaking to Emily. Smiling, he tip-toed over to the door space of Emily's room to hear "Bosco did"  
  
"What about Bosco?" Fred asked...  
  
Faith whirled around to face Fred, her own disbelief and shock at what Emily had just said written on her face. Fred looking back and forth between the two again asked this time more forcefully, "I asked a question! Bosco did WHAT Emily?"  
  
Before Faith could respond, Emily spoke up, sobs coming from her, "He touched me! He made me do things to him. I tried to stop him! I didn't want to do them Daddy!" As Fred stood horrified as his ears rang with her words she rolled back over into a ball and began a sobbing screaming that cut to his soul.  
  
Taking a step towards her he began to shake as his mind and heart comprehended what his little girl was telling him. Stopping, uncertain what he wanted to do most at that moment, comfort her or kill Bosco he stood still again. Looking up at Faith, his voice harsh and hoarse with fear and anger, "What the hell is she talking about Faith?" Stepping towards his wife, "Did you know about this?"  
  
Faith in mental turmoil herself, answered him softly, "I only just heard this from her Fred, I can't believe he would...I mean Bosco would never..." Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could barely breath. Fred's face as he stared at her was beat red, and Emily's cries of pain were beating at her mind like stabbing hot knives. Faith felt sick to her stomach at the mear possibility that something like what Em was saying could be true. To have her accuse Bosco? Nearly sent Faith over the edge.  
  
Fred shouted at her, "You're DEFENDING HIM? MY GOD FAITH!" Pushing past her roughly, he went to Emily's side finally. When he tried to touch her Emily jerked away her screams growing louder. Helpless as to what to do next he sat looking at her, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks.  
  
Faith stood looking helpless her own self watching Emily and him, "I didn't say that Fred," her soft voice tear-filled, "I just can't believe he would..." She stopped as Fred glared at her, simply adding, "I never said..."  
  
Emily was now in complete hysterics, and Faith's fear grew. While part of her couldn't believe what she'd heard, her child's distress over took her and she told Fred, "We need to take her to the hospital Fred. NOW."  
  
Fred didn't look at her, but at his head nod she moved to gather Emily into her arms, "Come on Em, lets go."  
  
Emily began fighting her, "NO, NO! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW MAMA! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME!"  
  
It took both Faith and Fred to restrain her as she went wild on them.  
  
They ended up sitting on the floor holding her in their arms, as she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
Nearly face to face Fred and Faith searched each others eyes, "Faith," he spoke softly to her, trying to keep his fear and fury under control for Em's sake, "what the hell did he do to her? What are we going to do?"  
  
Faith looking at her husband a moment longer, tears staining her face, replied sorrowfully, her own fear and anger just out of reach at the moment, "I don't know Fred. I don't know, but if he did this, oh my god..." Glancing back at him, "If he did this, I will kill him myself." Her uncertainty of the truth, her fear it would turn out to be the truth ripping her heart and mind to shreds.  
  
With her exhausted body tucked safely back in her bed, the covers thrown over her tiny body by her father, Emily lay motionless other than the rising and falling of her chest. After starring at his daughter for God knows how many minutes, Fred finally exited her room. Pacing around the living room and kitchen he begin mumbling to himself. Faith was seated at the kitchen table biting her nails nervously and starring at her spouse. Speaking softly, "Fred please come talk to me. We need to talk about this as a team." Fred grumbling something to himself paced around the table and pulled a chair out next to Faith. Scooting it closer to her he sat, placing his elbows on his knees he leaned in starring at her fiercely.  
  
Before she could say a word he started. "I'm gonna kill him Faith! No one touches my baby..." stopping he began sobbing. Deep sadness mixed with anger. His eyes were red and puffy already from the previous tears. Sniffling he continued, "no one touches her and gets away with it. Bosco? That sick fuck! Never Faith never in a million years I thought he could do something like that to her. Bosco is a LOT of things but never... I just never!"  
  
Faith reached over and took his hands in hers. "Fred calm down your blood pressure is sky high. We need to talk about this rationally... as a team." Faith fighting back the bile in her throat continued. "Fred do you think Em could be making this up? Maybe to get back at me?"  
  
Fred stood kicking the chair back. Flying across the floor sideways it hit the counter. "CALM DOWN? Our daughter just cried her eyes out to us and you think SHE'S making this UP? You're unbelievable Faith! If it wasn't your precious BOSCO you'd already be over there kicking his door down wouldn't you?"  
  
"Fred please calm down, you're gonna wake her up," Faith replied brushing some tears away from her eyes.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Looking over to Emily's room then back to Faith Fred clenched his jaw shut.  
  
"Fred that's not what I meant. I mean... when would those two have time to be alone together? You keep such a close tab on her. I'm just trying to figure things out," Faith said, her voice cracking.  
  
Fred looked Faith up and down then began pacing the kitchen again, hands locked behind his thick neck. Not looking at Faith he responded, "I dunno... I had a few dates over the past month you've been back to work. It could of happened then."  
  
Faith feeling her blood pressure rising, "This could've happened while you were OUT with that ... that home wrecking WHORE!" Standing she was almost in hysteria now.  
  
Fred turning to her, "FAITH! Now is not the time for that okay! I gotta go pick up Charlie, he's waiting for me. I'll be back" Picking up his keys Faith replied, "you're not going by Bosco's are you?"  
  
Emily sat in her room eyes wide, listening to her parents argue. Thinking back...  
  
Emily's POV  
  
My father was out with that whore again. Sure Angie is a nice woman, but she's not my mother. Damn that pissed me off. I knew where Daddy was keeping his bottle too. And boy did I need a drink. I locked myself in my room and began drinking my problems away. God knows Mom wouldn't be home anytime soon to check on me. I'd be lucky if I got a call. Flipping through my purse for a pen to write out my frustrations I found it. Bosco's cell number. He said I could call if I ever needed anything.  
  
Within an hour he was pounding at my front door. Damn he sure is reliable. Answering the door he pushed his way in frantically. Turning to me, "You okay Em? What's wrong?" Eyeing me up. "Where's Fred? Is he hurt? Where's little Charlie?"  
  
Laughing I threw my arms around him, "No ones hurt Uncle B! I just felt like calling someone and I found your number!" Hiccuping I grinned up at him expecting him to be happy to see me.  
  
"EM!" He exclaims pulling my arms from around his neck, "ARE YOU DRUNK!" Pulling his face back like I smell bad or something. And he's looking at me all pissed off now.  
  
"NO!" Whirling away from him I start to laugh again. He follows grabbing me from behind as I trip over the coffee table pulling me to him to stop my fall. "Emily Yokas have you lost your mind? Your mom's gonna kill you!" Bosco can be such a prig sometimes! Just like Mom! Dumbass!  
  
I look down at his strong arms wrapped around me, not like my boyfriend...oh yeah that's right I don't have one now thanks to my MOM! He sets me on my feet and starts for the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone, "Where's your mom at Em? I'm calling her, and you're going to drink some coffee before she gets back!" He's actually looking at me like he thinks I'm gonna tell him! Man he's even dumber than my Dad thinks he is if he thinks I'm gonna tell him anything.  
  
"I don't know Bosco," I lie, "and I don't want coffee! I want another drink!" Grabbing the whiskey off the counter, "Want to do one with me?" I swig away at it as he stands with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Then he's snatching at it trying to make me give it up. Instead I pour it over him, wetting his thin tee-shirt down. Damn that man is fine! He jumps back and I pour some on me too. His face! I wish you could have seen the expression when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra under my halter top! Oh MY GOD I was cracking up! He was so red-faced! Wouldn't even look at me again, just kept his face 'averted' while he tried again for the bottle.  
  
"Come on Em stop playing around! Give it to me!" He's trying not to lose his temper but I laugh and throw my arms around his neck holding the bottle behind his back. Before he can react I kiss him hard on the mouth. Now he's grabbing my arms trying to pull me away, yelling at me to stop screwing around and give him the damn bottle. So I stop screwing around and reach down and grab his crotch. You should have seen his face then....oh my god it was great! Felt damn good too.  
  
That's when his expression changed. And suddenly it wasn't a fun game anymore...thetas when I got scared.  
  
Bosco was sitting at his locker, smirking about his last date and how again another had ended in disaster. 'Seems like they all do lately.' Throwing his jacket on over his uniform he looked at his watch. "Hey Sasha, you see Faith yet?" Monroe was just coming in the door, looking over at him, "No, but I wasn't looking either."  
  
Sully walked past heading out, "Lose your partner again Bosco? Or did she just decide to stop baby-sitting and get a real partner?" Winking at Sasha he left the locker room laughing at Bosco's yelled, "Bite me!"  
  
"She's probably just running late is all," Sasha replied as he headed to roll call, "Tell Lieu I'll be right there okay Bosco?" "Sure," he answered as he exited the room.  
  
Almost to roll call Bosco wasn't paying attention when he ran into someone. Glancing up to say, "Sorry." He was surprised to see Fred standing in front of him. "Fred?" Looking around quickly not seeing Faith he asked worriedly, "What's wrong Fred? Where's Faith? Did something happen?" The look on Fred's face scaring him.  
  
"Faiths not coming today Bosco." Fred seemed angry but at the same time strangely calm. "Why? Is something wrong with EM or Charlie?" Bosco's soft worried tone only making Fred's red face redder.  
  
"You little son of a bitch," Fred snarled at him quietly, "I hope it was worth it. Cause you're gonna pay for what you did to my daughter." Bosco looked at him confused, "What? What are you talking about?" Suddenly he remembered the incident when Fred and Faith were out of the house. Did Emily tell them? She'd said she wouldn't, and he promised not to if she did as he asked...before he could say anything or complete the thought Fred was screaming at him.  
  
"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!! YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER! YOU RAPED HER YOU BASTARD!" Bosco was against a wall, Fred holding him by the throat with one hand as he pounded him in the stomach with the other. Gasping for air, trying to keep up with what Fred was saying to him, Bosco felt his lip split and front teeth crack as Fred's large fisted knuckles made contact with his mouth.  
  
Blood spurting out grunting in pain he had no time to raise his hands before another blow landed on his temple. Then the lights were going out as he heard the other officers yelling at Fred to let him go.  
  
Bosco's world slowly came back to him. His eyes first focusing on a bright florescent light above him. A blurry blob suddenly lingered between the path of the light and his slowly returning vision. From the soft whispering sounds emerging from it and the dark round complexion of it he knew it was the face of his coworker Sasha. As the pain too began registering he lifted his hand up cupping his sensitive eyes. "UUUUHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! I feel.... like a truck hit me," he moaned.  
  
Sasha standing over him huffed. "That's because someone as big as a truck hit you! Mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
Ignoring her he rolled his head slowly to the right. He was lying flat on his back on one of the benches in the locker room. His legs spread wide with his feet on the floor, his arms now both loosely dangling off the edges of the metal. Straining his eyes at the tall dark objects, Swersky, Sul, and Davis gradually came into view. Realizing then just exactly who Sasha meant by 'us'.  
  
"What the hell happen...?" Bosco began coughing on the bloody discharge that had gathered in his mouth and throat from his bleeding gums. The contractions in his chest sending another wave of pain mixed with nausea. Lifting his right dangling arm he wrapped it tightly around his rib cage attempting to sit up.  
  
"Whoa whoa!" Ty yelled taking a few steps forward. Bending forward he placed one arm firmly behind Bosco's arched back and the other on Bosco's forearm. Bosco gritted his teeth making a hissing noise, his entire face scrunched into one pained expression. The room spinning somewhat he closed his eyes as he bent forward. Ty moved to the side when Bosco carefully lifted his left leg and slowly edged it to the other side of the bench to a full sitting position.  
  
"Gawddd.... Mhhhhmmmm... how long have I been... been out?" Bosco still grunting at all the pain Fred had inflicted.  
  
"Just under five minutes," Sully replied looking at his watch. "Meds would have been here sooner but there's an accident on 57th. Speaking of which," he said eyeing Davis and nodding.  
  
"I don't need any medical assistance anyway." Bosco suddenly opening his eyes wide, looking around every which way. "Where's Fred?"  
  
Swersky looked sternly at all three cops standing. "Sasha you're with Davis today. Sully you're riding solo. Better get to that accident I'm sure if they don't need your assistance some other civilian in this precinct does!"  
  
"Good luck Bosco," Sasha said giving him a gentle pat on the back. Ty clapping his knee and giving it a friendly squeeze, "see you later man." Sully just nodding all three left the room.  
  
Once the locker room cleared Swersky began. "We threw him in lock up Bosco. He did attack an on duty police officer IN HOUSE!" Swersky stepping forward, his arms crossed. "He has some serious allegations about you Bosco. Care explaining?"  
  
"Not really boss! Where's Faith?" Bosco tried to stand, grabbing the metal bench tightly, his arms shaking. Taking a heavy breath he tried again this time successful. Swaying a bit Swersky reached out and grabbed his shoulders steadying him. "Bosco he wants to press charges!"  
  
Pacing outside Emily's bedroom, Faith looked at her watch again, "Come on Fred, we need to talk about this." Peeking in the door, again, she saw Emily was still lying facing the wall, seemingly asleep. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to put together what Emily had screamed out as they tried to control her, with Bosco. Tried to put his face to the things that her daughter had accused him of, and to her shame and horror, she could.  
  
Faith didn't know if it was because he had always dated such younger women, or just her daughters extreme reaction. But whatever the reason, the bonds of trust that she'd built up over the years with Bosco started to snap. And as Emily's words again echoed as they had for the last few hours in her head and heart Faith's anger grew. He had changed so much since Mikey died. And since Rose's injury and the loss of her arm. His brooding and anger had increased to the point Faith felt like she didn't know him anymore. His 'gentleness' was missing. His 'soft' side gone.  
  
Closing the door gently she went to the phone to call Fred. Instead she was going to the front door as she heard a soft knocking.  
  
"Sasha? What are you doing here?" Faith knew something was wrong at Sasha's look, and glancing past her she saw Ty standing in the hall, "Oh my god what?"  
  
Sasha glanced back at Ty, responding, "Faith, Fred came to the house. He attacked Bosco. Accused him of...some things." Searching Faith's countenance for assurance that Fred was mistaken she received only a blow to the gut as Faith started to cry and left the doorway moving into the livingroom.  
  
Carefully they entered, Ty closing the door behind them. His stomach was in knots as he approached the couch Faith was now sitting on. "Faith, you can't be serious! You know Bosco would never do what Fred said he did!"  
  
"Ty's right," Sasha added, pleading inside praying he was right, he had to be right, right? "Faith you know Bosco, he would never hurt a woman, much less a little girl! Why don't you tell me what happened, what makes you think he would?"  
  
Faith sobbing looked up, "You didn't see her Sasha, or hear her." Glancing at Ty, "I'd really rather you not hear this if you don't mind Ty, its nothing personal, just..." She paused begging him with her eyes to leave.  
  
"Sure Faith," he nodded heading to the door, "I'll wait in the car Sasha." After he left Sasha moved to the couch to sit beside Faith.  
  
"Tell me what she said," placing her hand on Faith's arm, and was surprised when Faith instead of moving away, grasped her hand in hers. Hanging on as if for life itself. That was when Sasha realized this was real, and her stomach grew nauseous as Faith started telling her what Emily had said.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Bosco looking straight at Swersky as he wiped more blood from his mouth argued. "How can he press charges against me?"  
  
"Bosco!" Swersky leaned in on him, his hands on his gunbelt, "He's saying you raped his 16 year old daughter while he and Faith were away from the house! That's how!" Glaring at him as Bosco grew pale. Seeing him about to argue again, Swersky shook his head in disgust, "You have no idea? You don't know what he was attacking you for? A man comes in to my house, your partners husband! The partner who called in with a family emergency right before your shift starts and you have no idea about any of it?"  
  
I'm telling you Lieu, its all a misunderstanding, just a mistake." Bosco mumbled, as he realized why Faith had not shown up today, "I need to talk to Faith, Boss, explain to her..."  
  
"BOSCO!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED!" Swersky pushed him stiff fingered in the shoulder to make him 'wake up'. "Fred is already swearing out a complaint, and SVU is already at his cell listening! Good God Bosco! Get a damn clue, you don't need to talk to Faith! You need to call a lawyer!"  
  
Just then the doors to the locker room opened, and two detectives from SVU came in, accompanied by two officers in uniform. Grim faced all, they approached him. Carlos and Levine behind them.  
  
"Now look, is this necessary? You haven't even examined the child yet. Or questioned her have you?" Swersky stepped in front of Bosco as Carlos and Levine moved around him to check out Bosco.  
  
Janson from SVU shook her head, "No, but we don't need to just yet. Her father has sworn out a complaint. We have to take him in. If it turns out she's lying, he'll be cut loose by morning. We already sent Davis and Monroe to talk to the mother and see about getting an exam." Her partner Adams moved around Swersky, "Turn around and face the lockers Boscorelli. You know the drill."  
  
Dave continued to argue, as Adams patted down Bosco after having told Carlos they could tend to his injuries in lockup.  
  
A subdued Bosco stood hands apart, feet spread while his weapons and belt were removed from him. His heart pounding, his stomach filled with glass he felt like he was going to pass out as he found it hard to breath. The thought of spending the night in with the perps he'd arrested last night filling him with terror.  
  
Swersky could do nothing as Adams reaching up grasp Bosco's right wrist, and brought it down and around to his back. As he placed the cuff on, the loud snap sounding like gunfire in the eerily silent locker room. Reaching up Adams took his right wrist repeating the motion. As he led Bosco, hands cuffed behind him now from the room, Bosco looked at Swersky pleadingly, "Lieu, you know I wouldn't do this."  
  
As the others followed them out Swersky could only stand with head hanging. The door closing with a soft snick the loudest sound in the house as all activity stopped outside.  
  
Silent stares and some glares met Bosco as he was taken through the station to booking. At first he tried to keep his head up, meeting each look with a staring challenge of his own. But as they reached the booking area he could no longer endure the eyes of his fellow officers. Head down, tears in his eyes, he waited silently as Adams removed the cuff from his left wrist and snapped it on the bar on the wall as he began fingerprinting him and removing items of Bosco's clothing for safety's sake in lock up.  
  
As he pulled his tie from his neck, and removed his badge, Bosco asked him quietly, "Can I change into street clothes?" Looking over at him, "I don't want to go into lockup in my uniform." Adams gave him a sneer, "Bosco! You really think those skells in there don't know you? It won't matter what you wear short stuff, you're gonna be fresh meat anyway."  
  
I tried to make him stop. I told him I was just being silly, that I didn't mean it. But he had this funny look on his face. Bosco started smiling at me, "You want to play grown up games Em? Is that what you really want to do? Then lets play Em!"  
  
I still had his crotch in my hand, and I tried to move my hand away, but he wouldn't let me. Instead he put his hand over mine squeezing it. Suddenly he's hard. Just like my boyfriend use to get when we had sex. Actually he got that way as soon as I grabbed him the first time, but I really had only just then noticed it. I know guys don't really have control over that, that's why I'd thought it a funny thing to do to him. I wanted to embarrass him for acting like such a parent! Only now, I was the one embarrassed.  
  
Then he's pushing me up against the counter edge. Leaning over me, "You like that Em? Huh? You think its funny to tease guys? Then what Em? What happens when one takes you serious and won't just let you tease?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, leaning down to my ear. I was so scared, he was so angry! "You aren't answering my question Em. Do you think its funny to tease guys?" He'd taken his hand off mine, and moved my hand from him by that time. I could only swallow and shake my head no.  
  
"Good, cause Emily Yokas, its not a damn game!" And suddenly he's across the kitchen facing away. Taking these deep breaths and doing math equations outloud! I didn't dare move. I thought he'd freaking flipped out or something. Finally after a few minutes he moves to the coffeepot and takes the carafe out and starts making coffee! Like nothing had happened.  
  
When it was done, he fixes two cups and tells me to sit at the table. After I go change of course. I almost didn't come back in but I was scared he'd come after me so there I was sitting at the table with this guy drinking coffee like again, nothing had happened.  
  
Only, now he's giving me this lecture on how I could end up raped or some shit over what I'd done him if it was some skell boy who couldn't be trusted to be an adult. Oh my god! I was relieved he'd stopped in the kitchen and so damn pissed at the same time over this stupid lecture! Of course he's so cute, and his eyes are great to stare at so it wasn't a total loss.  
  
Too bad he didn't tell mom and dad what I'd done huh? Cause if he had, I wouldn't have been able to use him to get them to pay more attention to me and make them pay for what they'd done. My dad had a damn affair! Mom acted like we didn't exist! Like her precious job and Bosco were all that was important! Well I showed her. Now she'll have to quit her job and Bosco will be in jail, where he should have gone when he got her shot! And since I had already had sex before, they can't prove he didn't rape me now can they?  
  
Emily could hear her mother crying on Sasha' shoulder, a smile coming over her face she finally fell asleep for real.  
  
Swersky heard Adams comments and stepped into the processing room, "That's enough! Get finished and then he's going with me to change." Bosco gave him a grateful look then turned back as Adams grabbed his left hand. Forcing first one finger then the next and the next individually onto the fingerprint scanner. Bosco could only think how ironic it was that just last night he'd stood where Adams was doing the same thing to a wifebeater. His stomach growing more upset as each finger was pressed onto the scanner and the print appeared on the screen before them.  
  
The pain from his split lip and broken teeth sinking in as well as a dizziness from the blow to the temple as he stood while Adams then removed the cuff from his right wrist to do the same to those fingers. Finally it was done. Watching quietly as Adams finished putting in the information he realized he was now part of the criminal justice system. Only this time it was on the wrong side of the bars. Now he would tonight be looking out instead of in.  
  
Adams removed the cuff again and started to put them on behind Bosco's back. Swersky stepped up and stopped him by placing his hand on Adams hands, "No." Moving between the men he took Bosco by the arm and walked him back to the locker room. More stares, but less this time as the squad room had been ordered back to work while he was being fingerprinted.  
  
Adams followed them and closed the door behind him. Forcing Carlos and Levine to wait in the hall.  
  
"Do you think he did it?" Levine asked Carlos as they waited, "Do you think he raped that teenager?" Carlos rounded on her angrily, "Shut the hell up! NO he didn't do it, are you stupid or what?" She stepped back from him in shock, "Gee don't get so uptight! I was just asking a question's all." Turning back to the door he growled, "Yeah like you always are. Just shut up. Bosco didn't do this." Calming some he added, "I know what it's like to be accused of something you didn't do, okay? Just let it go. I'm sure it will work out...somehow."  
  
Inside the locker room Bosco unlocked and opened his locker. As he started to remove his uniform Adams stepped between him and the locker space. Moving him aside he began to search it. "What are you doing?" Bosco looked at Lieu, "Can he do that?" Dave looked angry but nodded. Bosco stood shoulders slumped and head lowered as he was forced to submit to this additional humiliation. Finally Adams stood back, Bosco's off duty gun in his hand and motioned for him to continue. Refusing to acknowledge him, he began again removing his uniform. Hanging his shirt up carefully he saw it was covered in blood from his mouth. Hesitating only a moment he removed his vest and sat to take his shoes off. Untying them he set them side by side on the locker floor. Standing again he removed his pants and again hung them back up. In a few more minutes he was dressed in jeans, tee-shirt and boots. His light jacket in his hands. Adams and Swersky the entire time never uttering a sound. Now Adams stepped forward and took his jacket from him. Lying it on the bench he again cuffed his hands, this time in front of him at Swersky's dark look in his direction. Dave stepped forward and taking up the jacket placed it over the cuffs and Bosco's hands. Without sound Adams now took him by the elbow and led him again from the room.  
  
"Lieu," Carlos stepped forward, "I need to check him before he goes to Central Booking. Or else someone has to sign he's refusing treatment." Swersky looked at Adams, "They can use my office. Come on."  
  
Bosco was made to sit in the chair next to the desk while Carlos examined him. He put on the pressure cuff and began pumping it up. Leaning down as if reading something on the gauge he very softly said, "Bosco, I can have you admitted tonight if you let me." Before Bosco could react Carlos moved to his face, touching his temple lightly. A dark bruise was forming along his hairline extending downward to his cheekbone and onto his brow. Frowning Carlos took out a penlight and began shining it into his eyes, "He could have a concussion Lieu, he's looking kind of loopy." Taking Bosco through a series of eye and coordination exercises, he again commented, "I think he needs to go in. I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion." As he gently moved Bosco's lip upward watching him try not to wince against the pain he saw the cracked front tooth and the split in the gum. "Look, I'm not trying to start anything here, but he needs to see a Doctor. Tonight." Turning before Bosco could protest Carlos stood his ground facing down Adams. Levine who had been checking his pressure for real as Carlos did the rest, had just finished his chest and stomach, she piped up now, "He could have a fractured rib, there is a pretty good amount of tenderness there. And his pressures kind of high. He's been sitting still for several minutes and its not coming down. I agree with Carlos, he needs to be admitted." Carlos looked over at her, trying not to show his surprise. Bosco did need to see the Doctor but his pressure was not that high, and he'd barely winced when she probed his ribs.  
  
Adams wasn't buying it, but Swersky standing behind him smirked. "Bosco?" He asked trying not to let on to Adams, "You want to go in or what?" But before Bosco could respond Adams himself stepped forward, "Very clever, if I didn't know better I'd say you were lying to keep him from going to jail tonight. But guess what? The jail house has a hospital wing. Lets go Boscorelli." Pushing past Carlos he took Bosco's arm in his grasp bringing him to his feet. Protesting loudly Carlos could only watch as Adams now meeting up with his partner went down the hallway with Bosco between them.  
  
"Lieu!" Carlos tried, "Can't you do something? YOU know he couldn't have done that!" Dave shook his head tiredly, "No, there's nothing I can do, not tonight anyway." Leaving them there he went to call the Union Reps for Bosco to try to get a lawyer to come out for him tonight. Standing helpless Carlos in anger slammed his gear back into the box, "This SUCKS!!" Levine bent down to help him, "Yeah, it does doesn't it?" Exchanging looks of sadness and anger they finished packing.  
  
Faith and Sasha went into Emily's room. Not that Faith wanted to, but after what Sasha had told her Fred had done and that he was in jail for it, she knew she had no choice. If she wanted to get her husband out of jail on assault charges she had to have proof of what Bosco had done to Em.  
  
Standing watching her daughter sleep, Faith's heart broke at what she had to do now. "Em, Emily wake up sweetheart," Faith shook her thin shoulder gently, watching her frown as she turned to look at her. Seeing Sasha standing beside her Emily began to get upset. "Mom what's she doing here?" Sitting up in bed, knowing full and well what Sasha was doing there, "DID YOU TELL HER?" Pushing Faith's hand away she screamed out, "MOM HOW COULD YOU! NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW!" Shoving Faith aside as she jumped from the bed she dashed past them and raced into the bathroom slamming and locking the door before Faith could catch her.  
  
"EMILY!" Faith banged on the door, "EMILY OPEN UP PLEASE! ITS IMPORTANT!" Resting her head in frustration as Emily screamed no at her and threw something at the door Faith felt Sasha's hand on her shoulder, "Faith, can I try? I know she doesn't really know me, but maybe I can get through to her what's going on."  
  
Faith stood back, "Yea, OK," sighing heavily, "seems like everytime I try to talk to her about anything this is what happens." Tears flowing, "Sasha I let her down so bad. I should have seen something was wrong! How could I let this happen to her?"  
  
Sasha gripped her arm, "Faith, YOU didn't do this. IF anything happened, its the fault of..." she paused taking a breath calming down before she continued, "just let me try ok? Give me a minute here?" Nodding Faith moved into the livingroom again trying to regain her composure as she heard Sasha, "Em, its me Sasha. I don't want you to answer me right away. I just want you to listen to me a moment, its really important honey. Its about your Dad."  
  
Behind the door Emily sat up straighter, "My DAD? What about my Dad!" Smirking to herself as the adults began to play the game her way.  
  
Bosco sat on the exam table while the Dr. from Central Lockup looked him over. His probing and prodding not gentle as he finished with his mouth.  
  
"Well, you don't have a serious injury, but you will have a headache for a couple of days." Turning away to toss his gloves and wash his hands he missed Bosco's look of derision. "But you do have a broken tooth, and it's damaged your gum line. I'll set you up with a dentist as soon as I can. I would give you something for the pain, but with that mild concussion you seem to have I'd rather not. Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Of course," Bosco rolled his eyes as the Dr. turned back to him, "for safety's sake, I'm sure." His head was pounding to the point it was hard to think clearly, and his stomach was on fire as he knew what was coming next.  
  
Studying him intently the Dr. frowned, "Don't take that tone with me Officer. I'm not the one who put you here. YOU are."  
  
"No," Bosco glared at him, his eyes slightly glazed with pain, "a misunderstanding put me here. One that no one will let me tell my side of."  
  
"Whatever," the Dr. turned away again putting away his kit, "if you knew how many come through here with THAT story." Glancing at the guard, "He can go to his cell now, I'm done here."  
  
Moving to him the guard went to take his arm, but Bosco jerked away, hopping carefully from the table. Wincing as the sudden movements jolted his headache into high gear as well as his mouth's pain. "I can do it myself. I know the drill."  
  
His hands cuffed in front of him still, he led where the guard pointed. As he passed him the large man growled at him, "Don't mess with me you child raping shit. I'll fuck you up." Grabbing his arm he stopped him, leaning down nose to nose with him, "Do you understand me?" Giving him a hard shake when Bosco refused to answer him, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION? YOU BETTER LEARN TO ANSWER QUICK SON!" Closing his eyes against the renewed pain, he answered softly but angrily, "Yes."  
  
Shoving him hard ahead of him again the guard retorted, "You damn well better if you expect to survive in here. You're gonna need all the help you can get little one. With that face and body, you're gonna be real popular." He snickered meanly, as he saw the fright and panic growing in Bosco's eyes though he tried to hide it from the guard, "That is until they find out you're a child rapist. Then you're gonna be popular, just in a different way." Pushing him hard in the back through the doors of the infirmary.  
  
Bosco was finding it increasingly hard to breathe as he moved through the hallways of the prison. The guards words ringing in his ears. As they entered the final hallway into the cellblocks themselves he immediately was on the receiving end of whistles and catcalls. The guard guided him to his cell, as several tried to reach out and grab him. The guard whacking the ones who succeeded on the wrists with his nightstick as Bosco pulled away. "Stop that JT! You know better!" "Artie, he's not even your type! Go to sleep!"  
  
Stopping finally in front of a cell, the guard tapped on the bars as the prisoner already inside sat up on his bunk, "Angel, look what I brought! You getting a new roommate!" The prison guard in the watch window buzzed the door open, and Bosco was shoved inside.  
  
Spinning back to the door, he tried to talk to the guard but received only a threat for his efforts, "Please, you can't leave me...I shouldn't be in here! I'm suppose to be by myself!"  
  
Leaning to him, "Shut the hell up Boscorelli, before I tell him what you're in here for! And WHO you are," lowering his voice to a mear whisper, "a child rapist cop would be real damn popular with Angel here. He's in here for killing a cop who shot his kid. I'd shut up if I was you and just get in that bunk. And you better pray to god tonight that he's in a good mood and leaves you alone."  
  
Trembling in fear Bosco as the cuffs were removed was shoved deeper into the cell as the guard stepped out. The cell doors slid shut with a BANG!  
  
He stood a moment helpless to do anything to stop it. Afraid to move and afraid not to. Then before he could think straight the guard was gone with a warning, "Angel, you behave now, don't you give him a Hard time his first night!"  
  
Bosco stood in place feeling like he would throw up when, "Hey NFG you want to be on top or bottom?"  
  
Whirling around to the man behind him he exclaimed, "WHAT?" His fear showing now as he felt a panic attack coming on fast.  
  
"The bunks?" The man Angel snickered at him, "You want top or bottom, don't matter to me, I like either. Last guy liked the top one, but I like to get along, so if you want this one?"  
  
Bosco stood looking at him like he'd lost his mind, or Bosco had, one of the two, then he quietly replied, moving quickly to the bunk, "No, tops fine." Climbing up quickly he crawled to the far corner and sat huddled up facing the bars.  
  
The cat calls and whistles ringing through the prison cellblock as other inmates either congratulated Angel on his nice looking new cellmate or offered him money and other items of value to change with them.  
  
Bosco knew it was gonna be a long damn night, and sitting shaking he tried to calm down before he ended up screaming.  
  
TBC...


	2. Truth or Lies Chapter 2

Truth or Lies chapter 2  
  
"Faith!" Lt. Swersky entered the hospital lobby at a fast clip. Turning to him Faith frowned, "Lieu, I'd really rather you not be here right now." "Yeah, well I am," Dave stood hands on hips looking at her hard, "what the hells going on? First your husband comes in; accuses Bosco of," lowering his voice to just a whisper, "sexual assault on your daughter, then, beats the ever- loving crap out of him! Now, he's pressed charges and Bosco is sitting in a jail cell! In central lock-up!" Faith stood stunned, she'd known that Fred had attacked him, and wanted to press charges. That much she'd gotten from Sasha and Ty. But that Bosco would have already been taken stunned her.  
  
"Lieu," Faith replied her voice illustrating her confusion and pain, "I'm sorry Fred got out of control, but Emily is swearing its true. Dr. Morgans is examining her now. And, I really don't want to talk to you about it anymore until after I talk to the Dr. I'm sorry Bosco got hurt, but if he did do this, its the least he deserves." With that declaration Faith turned from him dismissing him for the time being. Her hands were shaking as he made one last remark, "And if he didn't do this? What then Faith? He's been arrested for sexual assualt of a juvenile, and you know what that means." Swersky stared at her back as Sasha came out of the lounge room, Ty behind her.  
  
"Lieu?" Sasha approached him, "Maybe now is not a good time?" Cutting his eyes at her, he replied, taking in Davis at the same time, "There will never be a good time for this discussion Monroe. I'll be in the lounge waiting. I expect to get an answer soon."  
  
He strode off as Faith glanced over her shoulder at him, but she refused to acknowledge his comments. Stepping up Sasha put her hand on Faith's shoulder, "It's going to be okay Faith," she squeezed slightly, "everyone's just in shock right now." Nodding as she anxiously watched the door for the return of the doctor, Faith sighed, "I know, I know." Biting her index fingernail in her usual nervous habit she never took her eyes off the door.  
  
Ty stood a moment, then made motion to Sasha that he was going to join Swersky. She smiled at him and took the wall next to Faith.  
  
"Its kind of unusual for them not to have a parent or officer in with the victim," Sasha casually noted. Faith glanced down at her, "I know, but Em was so upset, the Dr. thought it best if it was just her and the nurse. She's been so angry at me lately. And she had a right. I was wrapped up in the job, in proving to everyone that Cruz didn't knock me out of the game. I let her down so badly. Fred too. I can't believe we didn't see this. I knew Sasha, I knew she was hiding something, but I figured it was just 'teen stuff' you know?" Pausing as Sasha nodded with a comment, "Hey I helped raise my sister, I know. Sometimes things are so 'out of sorts' we miss the big stuff without meaning too. Don't be so hard on yourself Faith, you and Fred and the kids have had a really rough year. You will get through this." Faith paced towards the door, then out into the hall and back again, "I hope to God so Sasha."  
  
The door to the room opened, the Dr. stepped out, "Mrs. Yokas? Can we talk? In private?" Sasha looked at Faith, "I'll go check on Davis, and Lieu, keep them out of trouble." Faith gave a weak smile as she walked off.  
  
Once Sasha was gone, the Dr. took Faith aside and sat her down. "Mrs. Yokas. Emily did indeed have sexual relations." At Faith's tearful look she quickly added, "But, how long ago, or if it was rape, I can't tell you. With her saying it happened a month or more ago, and not seeing any lasting, well, damage, again its hard to tell. There isn't anything that is abnormal to suggest forced or violent sex. But that doesn't mean anything really. Many times its 'coerced' rape. Its still rape, but if the victim didn't fight." Faith cut in, "Yes, I know Dr. I've done allot of these, and I understand what you're saying." Nodding slowly Dr. Morgan continued, "Of course. And with it being so long ago there is no evidence present of semen or anything else at this stage. She does admit to having sexual relations with her boyfriend in the past year. But says they haven't seen each other in several months. Is that your understanding also?" Faith nodded, tears spilling over, "So you're saying now its just her word against ... his?" She choked up and couldn't say his name.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately unless someone saw them together before or afterwards, it is just her word against his. I'm sorry I can't provide you with a better answer. She does seem to be suffering from emotional damage. But with what you've told me about the last year or so, that could be a result of many things at this time. I would say that her story seems to be real. I get allot of cases in here that are because the woman was mad, or even a mother claiming abuse by a father to prevent him from custody or visitation. But its really hard sometimes to pick out the lies from the truth. You can take her home now, but I would suggest getting immediate counseling for her. If you decide to go ahead with charges, she will need all the support she can get. These can get very ugly. As I'm sure you being a police officer know."  
  
Faith sat still in shock, tears flowing, nodding her head she quietly replied, "Yes, I do know. Thank you Dr. Morgans. And I'll be taking her to her therapist tomorrow at the latest." Dr. Morgans stood up, as did Faith, "Again, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better answer. Oh and Mrs. Yokas, the preliminary results show she's clear of any STD's and the pregnancy stick test shows negative. But we will have to wait on the results of some of the blood work to come back to be positive about everything. Do you know if the man she's accusing has had any testing for AIDS or recent blood work?" Dr. Morgan saw the shock on her face, quickly adding, "I know this is upsetting, but she told me he was your partner? It would help her case if she does come back positive with anything, or the pregnancy test final results are positive. Although she says she's had her cycle since it happened. So I'm expecting that to be negative again. As I was saying, it would help if we knew his most recent testing status. Or if he would be willing to take a test and have his medical records looked at. But that can wait until we get her results back. A judge can subpoena them if necessary. Emily will be right out, she's getting dressed now. Or, if you want you can go in." Walking away, Dr. Morgans went to the admit desk to sign the papers for the chart.  
  
Faith still trying to absorb the Drs. words about testing for STD's walked to the exam room. Opening the door slightly, "Em? Is it okay if I come in?" Hearing a "Whatever," from her, Faith entered cautiously. Em gave her a roll of the eyes, "So I guess sour puss told you right? That I had sex?" Faith nodded slowly, softly replying, "She did." Pulling her shoe on, Em pouted, "Well, its not like you didn't know, right? You did find those condoms." Looking up, "BUT, that was last year Mom! And you made us break up." Giving Faith a eyeroll again, "So, I guess you don't believe me? Cause they said they didn't 'find' anything?" Now she was staring Faith straight into her eyes. Faith held her look, though she wanted desperately to run from her accusing stare, "I didn't say that Em. The Dr. said not finding anything was normal, because you waited so long to tell us. But that doesn't mean I think you're lying."  
  
Emily searched her face for lies, finding only sadness and pain. She ducked her head to hide her smirk, composing herself. Finishing her shoes, she stood up, voice now sure of herself, "So, I can go home now? And Bosco's in jail, right? I heard Sasha saying he was going." The triumphant look on her face startled Faith, but she only replied, "Yes, yes you can. And yes he is." Grabbing her sweater from the chair, as she passed Faith to leave the room, Emily seemed almost proud as she commented, "Good! That's where he belongs. I hope they throw away the key!"  
  
Faith could only follow, she knew rape victims dealt with their situations in many different ways. Plus, Emily had them all fooled. Almost all anyway.  
  
Dave stood in the doorway of the lounge, watching the exchange, he only heard the last as they came out of the exam room, but Faith's daughter seemed a little too smug to him. Furrowing his brow into a scowl he watched as Faith approached him.  
  
"Lieu," she seemed distraught but holding on at the same time, "the Dr. says that any evidence they might have collected is gone. It's been a month. So." She stopped as they both knew what was coming. He spoke first, "So now we go to the DA and see what happens, right?" Faith nodded, looking at the floor.  
  
"Faith?" He asked forcing her to look up, leaning forward in his trademark stance, he asked searchingly, "Do you believe Bosco did this?" "Lieu," she replied hesitantly, "I honestly have to believe my daughter first. If I don't, and he did. I could never forgive myself." Nodding slowly at first, then more forcefully, Swersky assured her, "Then you know what you have to do. But I'm going to send officers over to your apartment building," holding his hand up before she could protest, "just to ask anyone if they saw him in the building on the day in question. Nothing more. And if they did see him, we'll take it from there." More nods from Faith, then she asked, "Is Sasha still around? We need a ride home." "I'm right here Faith," Sasha stepped out of the lounge, Ty behind her, "if you're ready we are."  
  
The next day: Start of The Third Watch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Swersky was yelling into the face of the Central Booking Officer who was taking another batch of lawbreakers to Central lock-up.  
  
"Lieu, I told you, I went to see, like you said, if his lawyer had shown, and they said he wasn't there!" The Officer was sweating as he stood unwillingly toe to toe with Lieu. "I tried to find out where they'd taken him. But after the Doc in the infirmary saw him, no one knows where he ended up! I'm sorry Lieu, that's all they would tell me." He looked down at his shoes, knowing heads would be rolling straight off of shoulders if anything had happened to Boscorelli.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Swersky yelled out, most who had been trying not to watch this scene now were transfixed at his uncharacteristic cursing, "THOSE STUPID SONS OF BITCHES!" Shoving past the stunned and now seriously fearful officer, Dave stormed down the stairs, calling out to Davis and Sullivan who were just coming out of the locker room, "YOU TWO! WITH ME!" Having no idea what was going on they rushed to join him as he exited the building.  
  
"Lieu, wait up!" Sully called, "What's going on? Where are we heading?" Ty shoving his hat on grabbed the keys Swersky tossed him, gave a slight smirk to Sully, "Okay, I'll drive." Getting in and starting the car, with Sully getting in the backseat as Dave jammed himself down into the passenger front, Ty glanced over, asking, "Where to Lieu?"  
  
"Central Booking Jail." Swersky growled, staring straight ahead, "Those stupid sons of bitches! Lost Boscorelli as soon as they got him! They put him in general population!"  
  
Sully felt himself pale then grow hot as he comprehended what Dave was saying, "Holy hell, Lieu?" Davis as shocked as Sully backed the car out quickly. All humor gone as sirens and lights bursting forth Dave leaned over and flipped the switches, "Step on it Davis, we're probably 23 hours to late already." Glancing back into the mirror at Sully, he saw his own shock and fear reflected there. Everyone knew what could and would happen to a cop, if he was put in the general population, and found out. Stepping on the gas Ty pushed the RMP to the city streets limits with Swersky's encouragement.  
  
Dave Swersky like a raging tornado, followed by Sully and Davis stormed the 'castle walls' of Central Booking's Jail. Storming up to the 'wardens' office, red-faced and ready to split some skulls, he didn't even wait to be announced, nor did he knock.  
  
"Where the hell is my officer?" Standing hands on hips, leaning forward in that fearsome stance of his, Dave faced down the stunned man behind the desk.  
  
"Now, Dave, I'm sure its just a paper mix up. We're looking into it right now." Lt. Rich Sanders stood up, "Just calm down, we've had no reports of injuries or anything else. I'm sure..."  
  
"Sanders if you were sure, he'd be in here now and you know it!" Dave was beside himself. Sully watching had some serious concerns about a possible heart attack for his Lieu if he didn't calm down soon. Dave continued, "I want to know what exactly you are doing, and NOW!" Ty stood silently watching this scene, fascinated by Swersky's forceful presence. He felt he was learning a great deal both about how to handle people, as Sanders had the decency to look sheepish, and relationships the Boss's developed with officers along the way.  
  
Sanders came from around the desk, his voice strained, "Dave, we're looking for him now. We had no idea this had happened until your officer inquired about him. I understand the situation, believe me. I don't want him in general anymore than you do."  
  
"Then I suggest you need three more sets of legs for this search?" Dave stared him down, the scowl he'd been wearing since last night deepening. Without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel, "Lets go." Obviously addressing Sully and Ty. Exiting the office he was on his way to the jail cell blocks, not waiting for an answer from Sanders.  
  
Sanders standing only a moment behind, sighed, "Sure Dave, what ever you say." Adding silently, 'Sweet Mary Mother of God, let that man be okay, cause I don't want him up my ass for the rest of my life over this!" Following behind them, he told his assistant, "Call the guards, tell them its a lockdown. NOW!" Grabbing his jacket he threw it on and headed in the direction of Swersky's retreating back, as his assistant did as told.  
  
The search which had until now been kept casual, trying not to alert the prisoners and start a ruckus, was now an official lock down. Prisoners filed out of the exercise yard, cafeteria, and showers. The laundry emptied as did the other areas of activity as each returned to the cell blocks under the watchful eyes of the guards. As they entered the cells and each block was filled, the cell doors rang as they forcefully shut. Locking each man inside his 'temporary home'. All were awaiting either transportation to other jails or arraignment to decide if they were going to trial or to be set free. Some were mearly staying until their bails could be posted by family members. All but a few knew why the officers were suddenly swarming the place, searching each cell, nook and cranny of the prison. But none would talk. And none would 'know' anything. And the officers knew this.  
  
Dave, Sully and Ty stood at the end of a cell block, inside the glass observation booth. Waiting as officers one by one had the cells opened and checked each man inside. It was a tense time to say the least as moving from one block to the next Bosco was not to be found. As each row was finished and the officers looked up and shook their heads negatively Dave felt his stomach drop a little further, while his heart climbed high enough into his throat to choke him. Sully and Ty were faring no better. Ty felt his heart beating out of his chest in fear that Bosco would be found injured or worse. The thought of what could happen to a cop in here made him sick to his stomach as he watched the search progressing. Sully stood pale and equally ill as one by one the all clear was given by the guards. He himself had recognized several of the 'arrests' he and Davis had made in the past month or so. And he knew Bosco and Faith had just as many as them. There was no way in his mind that several would not recognize Bosco once he was in the open. Finally, while they each dealt with their fears of what might have happened to him, the search finished in Blocks A and B. Exchanging looks of rapidly growing concern they moved silently to Block C.  
  
"Where is the Guard who took him to his cell last night?" Dave asked walking to the next set of cells, voice hoarse, of Lt. Sanders, "Have you questioned why he or how he lost the paperwork? Or why he can't remember?" Glaring at Sanders he closed his eyes in fury as Sanders replied quietly, "He quit this morning and no ones seen him since. He'd been talking about leaving for awhile Dave, so no one thought anything of it. Until your officer showed up this afternoon." Dave rounded on him as he entered the observation room of Block C, "Then somebody better find his ass, because you and I both know this was not an accident Sanders! I want his ass in jail and TODAY!!" Sanders only nodded quickly as Dave went to the window to watch the search as it progressed.  
  
Halfway through a guard entered a cell, "Hey, get up Angel, on your feet, now!" Angel stood up hands held locked behind his head. "Hey, Jakes, what's going on? Why the lockdown?" Jakes moved him aside, frowning at the prisoner lying on the top bunk facing the wall. "Shut up Angel, and move it. OUT! NOW!" He was aware Angel had no cell mate. A sinking feeling coming over him as his partner took Angel out to stand against the wall between the cells.  
  
Watching this exchange outside the cell from the booth, Sanders leaned over to the mike, his own voice now strained, "What's going on Murphy?" Murphy, Jakes' partner turned to him, calling out, "We might have found something sir!" Sanders hearing the men behind him curse softly, asked, "What Murphy? Is it him?" He prayed it wasn't as he knew who's cell they were now in.  
  
Murphy was transfixed watching Jakes check on the prisoner.  
  
"Hey, you, get up. Head count." Jakes shoved the man in the back with his nightstick, receiving only a low groan for his effort. Stomach clenching he poked him again, and again received only a pain filled groan. Closing his eyes a moment his own quiet curses filling the small cell he stood on the bottom bunk to look over the mans shoulder into his face. As he did so he saw the bunk's light gray wool blanket was darkened red, saturated in areas, swallowing hard he leaned over further, "Oh shit!" His exclamation and sudden departure from the bunks told Murphy they had indeed found who they were looking for.  
  
"Lt. Sanders!" Murphy called out his voice stressed, "We found him sir! You better get the Doc. Quick sir!"  
  
Before he was finished, with a loud curse Dave was out the door heading to the cell. Davis and Sully on his heels. Sanders was calling for help as he watched them cross the floor at a dead run.  
  
During the early morning hours: Before wake up and a short while after.  
  
Bosco still sat huddled in the corner of the bunk. The sounds of the cell block had diminished, but not completely stopped. Snoring rang up and down the darkened building. An occasional moaning could be heard sometimes drowned out by coughing, or the yells of a nightmare. Once in a while voices drifted his way. Quiet threats of what would happen if the one spoken too didn't cooperate. Sometimes there was the sound of a scuffle, then a low pain filled cry followed. Others a low laughing as two inmates decided the 'scuffle' wasn't necessary and whatever was asked for was handed over or given freely. Attempting to shut the prison sounds out he held his hands over his ears at first, and when that didn't really work he used the pillow. Pain from his broken tooth and torn gums and lip radiated to his brain, joining up with the pain from his temple. Pounding in rhythm with the pulse in his skull. Ribs tender and growing stiff he tried to stop himself from drifting off as the night progressed. Afraid to sleep, he stayed rigidly upright against the wall behind him.  
  
Sometime later startled awake, he realized quickly that he must have finally drifted into a semi sleeping state. Jerking his head around fearful someone might have come upon him he grunted as his ribs and head protested his sudden movements. Gasping, he bit down on his lip trying not to draw the attentions of his cellmate Angel.  
  
Having slumped down into the bunk Bosco noticed the cellblock was coming alive as he sat up further. The lights came on, and the doors opened to the cells. As the speakers came on, a guard telling them to get up and get moving. Now however, instead of staying up, he hunkered down further. He'd decided now would not be a good time after all to be noticed by sitting up.  
  
Angel climbing out of his bunk stood, walking over to the toilet. Bosco glanced his way only once. Seeing what he was about to do, he turned to face the wall. Cringing at the thought of using the open toilet. And at the thought of being in here when someone else did. Hearing a laugh he closed his eyes, attempting to pretend to be asleep.  
  
"Hey, bunkie! What's the matter? You shy?" Loud laughter followed Angel's comment as he went about his business. Finishing up, he commented still laughing at Bosco's reaction, "You better get over that quick. This the only toilet you gonna get. You gonna be in trouble real fast if you can't go in here. Everybody's got to do it man, you ain't the only one! Don't worry, after awhile you won't even notice or remember why you had a problem to begin with." Flushing it he rubbed his hands down his jumpsuit. Taking a moments pity on him, "Come on NFG, breakfast time, then the yard. You better get a move on if you want to eat." Getting no response from him, he tried again, "You ain't got to, but its a long time till lunch around here." Bosco only moved further into the corner, still refusing to look at him. Angel frowned, "Boy, let me tell you something straight off. You better make some friends around here, and fast. If you know what's good for you. Pretty boy like you with that fine little body's gonna be real popular. You're gonna need some protection. And I can be a real good friend and protector. If you follow my meaning?"  
  
Before he thought good, his mouth overcoming his common sense, Bosco looked over, "I'm not staying long, so it won't matter. I can protect myself just fine too. So don't even think about it. And I'd rather drink out that toilet over there than make friends with criminals!" As the last words left his mouth he could have bitten his tongue off. As angry as he was, red-faced at Angel's implied threats he knew he'd made a mistake when a small group of prisoners paused at the cell upon hearing him.  
  
"Oh excuse me!" One of the prisoners hearing Bosco's angry comments held his hand to his chest. The others laughed at him but glared at Bosco as he sat straighter again, warily watching them. "Angel you got a feisty one on your hands." Looking Bosco over, as he sat in the bunk, laughter following as he added, "Can't wait to see you tame this one!"  
  
His 'flighty' demeanor rapidly changing as the others clapped him on the back laughing at Bosco's look of fearful bravado. Seeing Bosco was about to comment again, giving him a hateful look, the mans voice deepened, "Watch your mouth pretty boy, or somebody's gonna watch it for you. Though looks to me like someone already started. Hey Angel, you already started teaching him some lessons about manners?" Angel growled, "No, that's someone else's handiwork, but I was just about to start." He was about to continue when one of the others spoke up, pushing their way forward. Taking another close look at Bosco, "Son of a ... Angel! Man you know who this mouth is?" A stunned look of recognition on his face now.  
  
Bosco knew the man. He and Faith had arrested him only two weeks before. A drug charge was pending against him. But without the means for bail, or a job to encourage a bailsbonds man to assist him, he was still waiting for his arraignment. Swallowing hard, he knew his time was up. He was about to be ratted out his first minutes awake here.  
  
Before he could do anything, or say anything, Angel whirled around to look at him. Curious now, "Who Marcus? He don't look familiar to me. What he kill somebody? Oh please tell me he killed a cop!" A look of near euphoric anticipation coming over his face. A look that would soon turn to black hatred.  
  
"No," Marcus stepped into the cell, the others crowding the door, "this here's Jagoff! Hey, Jagoff! Yea you know me, huh Jagoff!" Bosco's eyes widened as he heard his own words thrown back at him, swallowing hard again he was suddenly standing on the bunk, head shoved against the rough ceiling as the man lunged for him. Hands pressed out against the walls of the corner, he was kicking out trying to keep him from catching hold of his orange jumpsuit as he was yelling for the guards help, "GUARDS!!! IN HERE!! HELP ME!!! GUARDS!!!"  
  
"HE'S A FUCKING COP ANGEL!!!" Marcus's shouted words tore through the small group as he fought to grab hold of Bosco's jumpsuit. "HE ARRESTED ME TWO FUCKING WEEKS AGO!!! OFFICER MAURICE "JAGOFF" BOSCORELLI!"  
  
Bosco was still yelling for help, trying to hold off Marcus as Angel grabbed Marcus spinning him to face him. Snarling as he stared at him, "Marcus are you telling me they put a fucking cop in my cell? Are you SURE?" Glancing back at Boscorelli he saw the blind panic there and the truth, as Marcus swore to him he was indeed telling the truth. "This JAGOFF decided I wasn't moving fast enough for him and slammed my head down on his car! Man all I had on my ass was a few grams of coke, he could have let me go, but instead I got arrested for possession with intent. And POLICE BRUTALITY!"  
  
"Son of a bitch," Angel ground out as he faced Bosco again, "you gonna wish whoever did that to your face finished the job boy!" At his signal, three of the men still in the corridor blocked the cell from further view as the other two joined Marcus and him.  
  
Bosco swallowed, his throat tight as they approached. All humor gone from their faces. His screams and pleas for help going unanswered as he was now dragged kicking and fighting from the bunk.  
  
His back slamming down on the edge of the bunk he though in pain from the blow to his back, was immediately throwing hard, wild punches. Bosco never went down easy, and this time would be no exception. Using everything he knew from his training he fought them. But with four on one, and new replacements if needed, to help the four, he had no chance.  
  
Jumping on him as a group, shoving him down to the floor to further keep the guards from seeing what was happening, one clamped his hand over his mouth and nose to silence him.  
  
Angel and Marcus began to beat him. While the fourth held his legs to prevent him from kicking.  
  
Grunts of pain escaped from behind the hand, as Angel and Marcus slammed their fists into his ribs and stomach. Unable to breathe from the hand over his mouth and nose, he was defenseless against the assault as he fought to remove the hand with one of his own. The other he used to punch Angel in the face, succeeding a few times, but his punches were mostly ineffective against such a vicious assault.  
  
Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and the beating, the hand was removed. Gasping in lungfulls of the stale body odor filled air of the cell he lost the same as Marcus landed one last punch into his solar plexus. "GAAAAaaaauuuuuuuuuu!" Thinking this was the last as they moved away from him, he began to roll to his side, still trying to breathe. Curling his knees up, the pain in his abdomen and ribs screaming at him, he was suddenly and forcefully dragged by the back of his orange prison issue jumpsuit to his knees. Hands reaching back clawing, attempting to remove the large rough hands holding him, Bosco realized what they were going to do. He began to fight again, finding a renewed strength in desperation.  
  
Marcus grabbed him by the hair, helping the fourth man drag him forward as Angel stood next to the stainless steel bowl. Attempting to stand to keep them from their goal, Bosco found his feet kicked out from under him. Released suddenly his face slammed down against the small stainless sink. "UUUGGGHhhhh!" Stunned this time harder, his cheek feeling like it was shattered, he was grabbed again. And they reached their goal.  
  
Shoving his head downward, Angel grabbed a handful of his hair in his fist, yanking as if to rip it from his skull. "Hey, Jagoff! Guess where you ARE gonna drink from! First we're gonna teach you some manners about hospitality! Then we're gonna get into some serious lessons on what happens to pigs in prison." Marcus held his neck, tightly pinched from behind digging in cruelly. Bosco, despite his efforts to stop them, found himself plunged below the surface of the toilets foul water. Trying to hold his breath as Angel kneed him in his side, he felt the breath kick out of him. Desperately attempting not to try to retake that breath, he heard and felt the toilet repeatedly flushed as he was held under. It was one of the most humiliating and disgusting things he'd ever had done to him in his entire life.  
  
Hands sliding on the bowl's slippery surface, he tried to get away. Angel constantly telling him he was going to die, jerked his head up. As water streamed off him, Bosco choking on the breath he tried to take, Angel snarled, "You like that cop? Huh, yea? Guess you want some more then? You gonna die today cop! How bout that pig?" As his face cleared the bowl, Bosco gasped in another breath, then was immediately plunged back down again. Angel laughing kneed him in his side again, knowing he would again lose his breath. This was repeated again and again. The taunts continuous. It seemed like ten or fifteen minutes to him, though only half that time passed during the torture. Just when he thought he would indeed drown, it was over.  
  
They had no intention of killing him yet, at least not in this way. When they were done, Angel threw him to the floor. Gasping and retching Bosco tried to crawl towards the cell door. Dirty water streaming from his hair and face, his jumpsuit soaked. Hands blindly reaching out for anyone to help him.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, we ain't done yet." The fourth man began unzipping his jumpsuit as he followed him, planting his large foot in the middle of Bosco's retreating back he shoved him forcefully to the floor. Bosco grunting as his face stuck the hard surface, the man cooed at him, "Pretty little cop, we're just getting started."  
  
Bosco rolled to his back, hands up to defend himself again. "Please," he begged, "no more." Blinking the water out of his eyes, seeing what the man was doing, he again began screaming for help, "NO!! GOD NO!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! GOD PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!." The man kicked him viciously in the hip, growling out, "Shut his mouth up would you Marcus! You know I don't like screamers!"  
  
Fists slammed into his mouth, blood from his previous cuts flowing again, as he felt his tooth give way, grunting out in agony he again felt the fist burst against his face, this time renewing the large black purple bruise on his temple and brow. Moaning, crying out for help and mercy as blows rained down until he was near unconscious and only faintly aware of what was happening to him.  
  
"Now," the fourth man smiled as he bent down to him, Bosco's face and left eye swollen already, now bloody, new black dark bruising spreading from the injuries he already had from Fred's attack. New damage done from this latest assault, "damn he ain't got a pretty face no more. But, damn look at that fine ass body!" Laughter circled the group as Bosco lay on the cold cement floor, helpless against further assault.  
  
Anyone who had heard him, wisely turned and headed in the other direction. The one guard who should and could have helped, smiled as he listened to the policeman's renewed screams and begging for help turn to grunts as the vicious attack continued. Listening with quiet glee as the prisoners began to cheer on whoever was continuing the attack now.  
  
His shift was about to end in another hour. He knew it would be over by then. Besides, he was moving to another city anyway. Boscorelli had arrested his Uncle last year, not that the stupid pig remembered the name. Sitting back in his chair he opened the apartments listings for his new hometown. Smiling as he saw just the one he wanted, he'd already called the Realtor and set up a showing.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Truth or Lies Chapter 3

Truth or Lies  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" The shout of a very angry guard brought most of the men in Bosco's cell out of his cell. The guard who'd let him be attacked jumped to his feet. He'd not expected anyone to come in here until at least another hour had passed.  
  
The 'guards' outside the cell scattered, making haste to vacate the area. Marcus and Angel quickly pulled the zippers on their jumpsuits up and helped the fourth man with his. Bosco lay near naked on the cold floor, semi conscious from his beating. Bloody and bruised he thought he'd never heard such a sweet yell in his life.  
  
"Shit," Marcus peeked out quickly seeing the guard heading down the aisle their way, "Its Jackson! Man he's gonna freak out he thinks we were about to get some off this pig!" Angel and the fourth man quickly dragged Bosco to his feet, pulling on his jumpsuit to redress him. Angel growled, "Don't you worry, pretty boy, this ain't over. Tonight we're gonna finish what we didn't get to start, but we're all gonna finish it don't you worry." Yanking the zipper up just as the guard reached them Angel and the fourth man pushed him down under his bunk onto Angels bunk. Standing quickly in front to conceal him from view, they stood side by side, trying to look as if they were reading a magazine on car repair.  
  
"I asked a damn question!" Jackson growled as he banged the billyclub across the bars of the cell, "I'm waiting..." Jabbing Marcus in the chest he leaned close to the man, "You, you little shit got about two seconds to get to breakfast or I'm gonna see to it you don't get another mealtime today. I know whatever the hell was going on you helped instigate it. NOW MOVE!" Without a backwards look or comment Marcus hauled ass towards the dining hall. The large black man next turned and looked dead straight at Angel, ignoring the other man for the moment.  
  
"Angel, you got a problem in here? Something you want to talk about?" His low tone menacing. He hated the man before him. He understood he'd lost his son, but to kill an officer of the law was too much for Jackson to forgive. Rapidly losing his bravado, Angel shook his head no, croaking out, "Not a thing Officer Jackson, everything's good here." Glancing over at the fourth man, "Right Sean?" Sean gave a false smile to Jackson, "Right Officer Jackson, everything's just great."  
  
"Un huh," Jackson noticed the foot hanging off the lower bunk, then heard a low moan issue from the same area. Moving into the cell now he held his billyclub out towards the two men, "Move." His one word conveying not only his desire of the action they were to take, but what he would do if they disobeyed in the slightest. He didn't interfere in prisoner fights if they were fair and he didn't care if they got together for a little 'bump and grind' as long as both were consenting. But this didn't look anything like fair. He'd seen how many there were outside the cell, and knew that besides Marcus one other had vacated the small room. "Who's that?" Standing now looking down at the prisoner he saw the man had been badly beaten, "What the hell did you apes do?"  
  
"Officer Jackson," Angel spoke up quickly, "He stole from Sean here man. Took his cigarette money. We was just teaching him a lesson about manners that's all." Snickering now that he knew the man on the bed couldn't defend himself, hell he couldn't speak so Angel knew he could fix this, "Course, we might have gotten a bit carried away." Jackson rounded on Angel, "Who is he? You don't have a roommate Angel, and your roommate is in the infirmary Sean."  
  
"Just some scum they brought in last night's all. And he right off hit Sean here in a bit of snatch and grab. Guy must have been high on crack or something, but he's fine now. He said he'd learned his lesson and all." Angel was praying that Boscorelli wouldn't be able to tell Jackson if he pressed the issue further, who he was. Jackson leaned down and peered over Bosco's shoulder, "Son of a bitch Angel, what the hell did you use on him? A damn sledgehammer?"  
  
Just then the guard who'd done this stepped into the cell, "Jackson, leave it be. I was keeping an eye on them. Guy got out of line like Angel said," he was lying of course, and had been standing just out of view to make sure his story was straight with Angels and Sean's. "I already checked on him a little bit ago, he'll be fine, just looks worse than it is. He wakes up and gets cleaned up, he'll be good to go." Watching Jackson take another look at the cop, he added, "Boss called, wants us to make sure everyone gets checked out tomorrow for lice. I told him you'd go talk to Doc about it, get our block scheduled. Hope you don't mind?" Part of his story was true, and part made up on the spot, but he knew Jackson would not question it. It was a monthly job, so shouldn't make him suspicious.  
  
"Yea, ok," Jackson gave Angel and Sean another hard look, "You too get to breakfast or I'll see to it you join Marcus. Speaking of whom, I need to talk to that little bastard about leaving the shower running, and his crap laying all over his cell." Passing the other guard, "You need to 'watch' this shit better. You don't want no prisoner dying on your watch. These scum ain't worth losing your job over." Smiling at him, "Yea, you're right, I'll make sure I stop it sooner next time."  
  
Jackson left them standing there, as the guard moved into the cell. Looking down at Bosco, he asked Angel, "He's still breathing?" Angel smirked, "For now. Maybe he won't be later tonight though." Staring at him, lying again knowing he wouldn't be here after this morning's shift change, "You make sure he isn't, and I'll make sure you get extra in your 'carepackage' this month." The guard then started out the cell, "And get him up in the top bunk, then make sure you clean up your mess. I'll put a note that he's not to be disturbed, Doc's orders."  
  
"Sure thing," Angel and Sean quickly moved to do as told.  
  
Discovery:  
  
"MOVE, MOVE!" Dave pushed the guard out of the way, as he and Ty with Sully directly behind entered the cell. "Jesus," Dave swore as he watched Ty roll Bosco gently over onto his back, "Sweet Mary Mother of God!"  
  
Sully stood at his feet, turning his head he yelled out towards the others, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DOCTOR?" Staring at Bosco's beaten and ravaged face he felt sick to his stomach. Glancing at Ty, he saw the younger officer had tears on his face, his mocha skin was ashen, and well imagined his matched his partners right now. Dave was talking to Bosco, but Sully really couldn't believe that the injured officer could hear him.  
  
A gurgling sound came from Bosco as he lay on his back, blood from his wounds still seeping he began to choke on his own secretions. "Roll him," Swersky ordered Ty, "towards us, but be gentle, no telling what these animals did to him." As they did so a long pain racked moan came from Bosco. His hands raising to defend himself , weakly pushing at Ty's hands before dropping to the gray blanket under him. Ty immediately tried to comfort the wounded officer, "Bos, its aright its us man. Sully, and Lieu are with me, they can't hurt you again. Just hang in there Bos, helps coming." Bosco unaware, unable to comprehend his friends voice or words, tried to again push him away, this time a little more desperately, his mind remembering the threats made earlier in the day, he was terrified of what was coming.  
  
Dave moved closer to him, "Bosco. Maurice, don't move son, just be still. The Dr. is coming. We'll get you out of here soon." Dave was so angry he was glad their weapons had been checked at the entrance, or else he wouldn't have been responsible for his actions now. Fighting down his rage as he looked at the renewed terror on Bosco's face Dave without consciously thinking about it reached out and gently pulled Bosco's hand from Ty's wrist, grasping it gently in his. Squeezing softly he hoped to get through to him, knowing now that he wasn't comprehending their words, or Ty's having to hold on to him. Trying to show him he was in no danger, Dave rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Bosco's hand, "Easy Maurice, just lay easy son."  
  
Bosco quieted, hearing his name used and feeling the hand in his. Confused still, but sensing finally he might be in no immediate danger. Sully found himself looking at the floor when he saw tears mixing with the blood on Bosco's face. Hearing the low moans and cry's from him as he became slightly more aware of his surroundings now. His gut clenching he worked to maintain his composure, knowing that Ty and Dave were quickly losing theirs. Laying his hand on Dave's shoulder, "Dave, hang in there man. Don't show these bastards they won. Ty you hear me?" Both men nodded, Ty swiping his face clear looked over at Sully, "They're gonna pay Sul. They have to pay for this."  
  
"Damn straight pardner, but, first lets get him taken care of. Need to make sure Bosco's okay, then we get down to business." Sully, Ty and Dave knew a promise had just been made between the two men, Dave spoke next, "Business." Glancing first at Ty then Sully he nodded again, "I'm feeling like conducting some business myself right now. And Sully's right, Boscorelli first, then business."  
  
The Doctor came rushing in to the cell with an orderly following close behind him pulling a gurney. "What the hell happened to him?" At first he didn't recognize the man on the bunk. His face was deeply bruised, swollen beyond identification. Cuts over his eyes and across his nose adding to the mangled look. Lips near twice their normal size, torn and still oozing blood. His jaw had deep blue and white markings, clearly outlining where a set of knuckles had impacted. Additional swelling showed where his jaw met his ear on his left side. The Doctor couldn't yet see his right side as the young black officer moved to let him in, but he imagined it would be the same. He'd seen enough of these beatings to know the men who did them, didn't leave anything untouched. He fully expected to find much additional damage to his ribs and stomach, as well as his back. Looking quickly at his wrists he saw the deep purple finger marks from him being held down and his gut clenched much as Sully's had done only a few minutes earlier, though from a different reason. He knew what a favorite punishment was in this and most prisons, and feared the worst had happened to this prisoner.  
  
"Some of your wonderful guests decided to use him as a punching bag," Dave snarled, "what the hell does it look like?" His patience was at its end as of this second and this Dr. was pushing his buttons already. The man looked like he needed a drink not like he could handle an emergency. He was seriously considering taking control again, and getting an ambulance to take Bosco to a 'real' hospital.  
  
Glancing at the officer the Doctor commented, "I don't know you, are you new here? And yes I know WHAT they did to him, I'm very familiar with the 'punishment' techniques used by the inmates as well as some of the more 'forceful' guards. What I meant is why wasn't he taken directly to the infirmary when this happened?"  
  
"What?" Sully spoke up, cutting Dave off, "Doc he wasn't suppose to BE in here. Took us a damn hour and a half to find him. AFTER we figured out he wasn't in solitary." He sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out hard trying not to lose his temper.  
  
"Well," the Dr. replied, looking again at their uniforms, "this obviously happened early today, some of these injuries are already clotted up." Looking past Bosco's head he saw the soaked blanket and pillow, "Did someone move him?" Turning to the men behind him, "Did you move him?" Ty nodded, trying to explain, "Yea, but we put him on his side..." The Doctor came unglued, "What the hell were you thinking? He could have internal injuries! Damn guards, never know when the hell just to let a prisoner be and call me first!" He was in a rage, pushing Ty aside he told the orderly to help him move the man off the bunk and onto the gurney.  
  
"Do we look like guards?" Swersky bristled, "We're NYPD as is that man you're handling. He was suppose to be in solitary, not general. But some asshole guard put him in here last night. And didn't you see he was hurt when you examined him when he came in? Why the hell he was out of the infirmary should be my question to you Dr.!"  
  
"What?" The Dr. looked into the face of the man they were settling onto the gurney, he gently reached down and pried open one of his eyelids. A sharp gasp escaped him, as he saw the unusual blue he'd noticed the night before, the yellow center a dead giveaway that this was the officer he'd treated. "I didn't know he was in general. He was suppose to go into solitary. I didn't keep him in the infirmary because he should have been by himself. He only had a mild concussion."  
  
"You knew he had a concussion? Doc, when were you going to check on him again?" Ty spoke up shock evident in his voice, "He's been in here since last night and you haven't even checked to see if he was okay once today?" The Dr. looked at him, shook his head, "I have too many patients, and no staff. I can't always get to all of them in a single day." He was pushing as the orderly pulled the gurney out into the aisle. "BUT, I never imagined that Michaels would put him in general. He knew who he was."  
  
The men followed him as they rapidly made their way to the infirmary. Sully and Ty exchanging looks behind Swersky's back. Understanding shared as they committed the name of the guard to memory. Ty stopped a moment, looking down at Angel who was still standing against the wall outside the cell, "You made a big mistake today." His voice low and hard, causing Angel to look down as Ty told the guard, "Find another cell to put this piece of trash in. That one is a crime scene. Lock it down." The guard, seeing the face of the man on the gurney as it had passed nodded at him, and slammed the cell door shut. "Lets go Angel, you're going where that man should have been."  
  
The Infirmary  
  
The Dr. and the orderly moved Bosco as carefully as they could onto the exam table. Swersky, Sully, and Ty hovering nearby. The Dr. told the orderly something quietly, and the others watched as he disappeared a moment onto another small room, to return with a Polaroid camera. They'd seen enough victims of beatings to know what the Dr. was about to do.  
  
Slowly the Dr. snapped one shot after the other of Bosco's injuries as the orderly set up a treatment table with the instruments needed. On another he placed butadiene and cloths for cleaning the man up. A bowl set next to it he filled with sterile water.  
  
Then as the Dr. finished with the pictures of Bosco's face and neck, the orderly drew a gasp from Sully as he placed a small box on the table with the instruments, "Doc? Is that going to be necessary?"  
  
The orderly moved to begin removing the jumpsuit from Bosco as the Dr. responded, "I won't know until I examine him. I hope not, but considering what they did do to him, probably." The Dr. then ignored them as he quickly finished up the pictures for now. Helping the orderly they rolled Bosco to his side as the suit was removed from his shoulders and back. Ty turned away, unable to watch as Bosco's chest and back came into view. Dark bruises covered his chest and sides. Matching ones looking like some macabre modern painting flowed across his middle and lower back. Sharp gasps and grunts of pain accompanied the DR's moving him around. Sully found himself looking at the floor again, his anger renewing itself as the Dr.'s quiet voice instructed his orderly to hold him into place while he snapped more pictures. Finally done, the camera set aside for now, the Dr. began his exam.  
  
Dave watched as he checked his eyes, moving slowly over his face and neck, manipulating his jaw to check for dislocation. Finding none, he then opened his mouth examining his teeth, tongue, and the insides his cheeks for more damage. It was done efficiently but gently, attempting to be thorough without causing more pain for his patient. That was not possible by the sounds Bosco was making at each touch and prod, but he did try. Ty could finally take no more, "Sul," his low desperate groan causing Sully to put his hand on his shoulder. "Ty, why don't you wait outside until he's done." Nodding Ty walked to the door, pausing a moment then stepped out into the hallway.  
  
The orderly/nurse's aid, had begun an IV on Bosco's left arm as the Dr. moved over his face. It was set up and flowing as the Dr. began to give instructions about x-rays. The man moved to get the machine as the Dr. moved to Bosco's chest. Listening to his breathing and heart, he sighed and nodded, "Well, he has good breath sounds on both sides, so no punctured lung. Possible broken ribs. Lets hope none are fractured too badly. Perhaps your moving him didn't cause him any additional problems after all."  
  
His hands now gently prodding Bosco's stomach drew painful gasps from his patient, but he didn't stop until he was satisfied, "Some guarding, but no really serious damage that I can see. We'll watch him of course, but I believe that if he had serious internal injuries they would be showing up now. This happened this morning, not any later." Finally he looked up, his orderly having waited until he was done to move the machine into place, "I'm sorry officers, but you're going to have to join your friend now. We need to get some films of his face, and chest as well as a few other areas. And I need to complete my exam. I don't think your friend would appreciate you're being here for that. When I'm finished you can come back in. He's going to need a number of stitches to close his facial injuries and it could take awhile. We have a plastic surgeon on call, and Frank here has already called her I'm sure. You can wait with him until she gets here."  
  
Sully and Dave reluctantly nodded and left them to finish. Joining Ty in the hallway as the Dr. began to ask for the orderly to help him complete the removing of Bosco's clothing.  
  
Twenty minutes later he came out into the hallway. The three men quickly rushed to hear what he had to say. "Doc?" Sully asked, afraid to actually ask anything of him.  
  
"He has a few cracked ribs, his sternum is bruised badly from a knee to the chest I would imagine. And his left wrist is fractured, again, a knee most likely. His nose is indeed broken, but I was able to set it without much effort. And his right cheekbone has a chip in it. Painful, but easily recovered from. His jaw, well its pretty swollen, he's going to be eating soft foods for a week or so, but, it's not broken. He does need a Dentist. I can get one here tomorrow to look at him. He had one chipped tooth and some gum damage when he came in, now he has a few more. But again, repairable. He's suffering from a concussion, as he was last night, only now its more severe. He's pretty in and out right now, but I did give him something for the pain. Oh and the rape exam..." He paused a moment to take a breath as they froze, Ty had not really looked at the kit Sully had questioned him about earlier. Sully and Dave seemed about ready to jump on the Dr. and run at the same time as they waited for what he was about to say.  
  
"It wasn't necessary," the Dr. sighed, "thank God for that. I can only imagine either a guard discovered them before they could assault him that way, or perhaps he passed out and took their 'fun' away from them. Him being where he was, 'looking like he was simply asleep' tells me that it could have been a guard. Maybe it happened at shift change and they panicked. Whatever it was, he's a lucky young man. He may not feel that way when he wakes tomorrow, but he could have been a lot worse off than he is. He received a severe beating, but someone must have scared them off for them not to have cut him, or even killed him. I made a quick call to the Warden, whom you will notice did NOT follow us here. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned. He was doing some interrogating, and he says someone told them he was a police officer. He thinks it might have been a man named Marcus Howard. But he's still looking into it. You can come in now and wait with him, the surgeon should be here in a little while."  
  
As they entered they saw a white sheet had been placed over Bosco's lower torso, covering him to his feet. His upper half was exposed as the orderly carefully washed the blood and gore from his face and chest. He seemed almost peaceful as the pain medication was doing it's work for him now.  
  
Finding places near him, but not getting in the way, they waited. Each caught up in their thoughts wondering what was Truth and what was Lies about what he'd done, and what had been done to him. Knowing only two people knew the answer to the first question. And vowing to find out who knew the answer to the second.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Truth or Lies Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I really as always appreciate all of them. Lots of Bosco angst in this one, plus more from that bad girl Em. LOL

**Oh and please remember**...this is only Fan Fiction. Lets not trash the 'real TW' Em. she'd never do something like this to Bosco. Even if she is mad at Faith and Fred. She's basically a good kid. So, on with the AU Emily Yokas....lol Malinda

Truth or Lies Chapter 4

The Day after the attack:  
  
Pain, the entire world consisted of nothing but darkness and pain. Waking only confirmed that view. Unable to open his eyes, his left hand strapped to the beds rail, he raised his right instead. Soft moan becoming loud groan as he lifted his arm to touch his face, trying to figure out why he couldn't see. The hugely swollen inflamed flesh he touched felt alien, and extremely tender making him jerk his hand away in fear. A sharp cry escaped him as the fear of the unknown reason for this bore down on him. Someone now at his side, making soothing sounds in an attempt to calm him. "Shush, Maurice it's okay son, rest easy," Dave put his hand on Bosco's right arm, gently encouraging him to lower it again, "Don't touch your face, you got pretty beat up. Can you hear me?"  
  
Voice rough, tired, and weakened, "Yea, wa happen, wreak?" Tongue attempting to moisten his lips he groaned again as the tender raw flesh protested the acidic saliva's caress, "uugghh, damn."  
  
"No," Dave had been told by the Dr. he might have no memory at first of the beating, "you were attacked. But you're in the hospital now. And you're going to be okay, soon." He didn't add 'what' hospital. That could wait. He glanced over at the chair on the otherside of the bed, Rose Boscorelli was asleep having been here most of the night and day since he'd been found and Sully had gone to get her. Letting her sleep for now Dave asked, "Maurice, the Dr. will be back in a few minutes, he's checking on another patient. Are you in much pain? I can get him now if you need him." A slight shake of his head, rough whisper, "Some, why can't see? Is Faith k...? They didn't' get..." He was less concerned with the fierce throbbing in his head than the ones in his eyes and face.  
  
"Both of your eyes are swollen shut, but the Dr. says you should be able to see fine in about a week when it goes down fully. Right now don't try to open them, just let them rest and heal. And no, Faith wasn't there. You weren't on shift. She's fine." Dave looked around as he saw him again try to wet his swollen lips, "You want water? Doc says you can have some if you don't drink too much right away." Nodding Bosco turned his head as he felt the small straw touch his mouth. He could barely open his jaw, and realized he couldn't suck on it. "Can't, hurts too much." Rolling his head back to the ceiling he was beginning to feel the rest of his injuries now, his right arm coming up and reaching over his chest to his left. Touching the black fiberglass cast on his wrist, and feeling the restraint he dropped his arm again. "Lieu," at his gasp of pain as he called Dave's title out, Dave stopped him. "Maurice, I'll get the Doc, be right back." Then Bosco was alone in the darkness. The pain bringing him under again before Swersky could return with the Dr. in tow.  
  
Rose stirred in her chair as she heard the louder voices. Sitting straight remembering where she was, she stood quickly crossing the short distance to her son's side. "What's going on? Did something happen?" Dave and the Dr. looked at her, Dave answering first, "He woke up for a couple of minutes. But when I went to get the Doc here, he must have passed back out again."  
  
Nodding, Rose held Bosco's casted hands fingers gently in hers, rubbing them with her own, as she asked, "Did he remember anything? Does he know where he is?" Dave shook his head no at her, "And I didn't tell him. I don't really think that would help him right now."  
  
"No, I don't think so either," Dr. Sommers agreed, "best just to let him come all the way back before we spring that one on him." He was checking his vitals, though the monitors gave him good news, he always felt better to do a hands on inspection of his patients. Stepping back finally, "Lets let him sleep now. He's not as deep under as he was, he's actually simply sleeping right now. I'll increase his pain medication though, make sure he rests easy. I'm changing it from Morphine though, I never like to do that more than 24 hours unless its absolutely necessary. This new one should do the trick and let him wake when he wants to." He wrote a new order on the chart, then rehung it again on the bed. Himself making the actual physical changes, and hanging a new IV bag up after. Before he left the room, he made one last check inside Bosco's mouth, nodding at what he saw, commenting as he gently wiped a salve on his dry damaged lips, "Dentist did good work, and doing it while he was under from morphine was good also. Until we tell him, I don't really think he'll realize he has four caps on his front teeth. What do you think Mrs. Boscorelli?" Rose having inspected his teeth as the Dr. checked them.  
  
A soft smile revealing her pain that he'd had to have it done in the first place she replied, "They look just right, but I do think he'll notice. I have a couple Dr. Sommers and they feel different from my other teeth. But they do look like his, he always had such beautiful teeth,..." she stopped tearing up a moment. Studying Bosco's face she tried to find her son under all the damage. Only the dark curly hair that he complained about so much as being unable to do anything with told her it was truly him.  
  
Dave saw her struggle to remain solid for Bosco. "Rose," his voice gentle, "how about we get some coffee and let him sleep? I could do with something to eat, and if I didn't make you eat too, well, we know what he'd do if he thought I let you be neglected." Moving around the bed he put his hand on her back. "How about it? I'm sure Doc wouldn't mind us using his lounge?"  
  
"No, of course not," Dr. Sommers quickly moved to the phone in the room, "just let me call the dining room and I'll have a meal brought up for you both. I should have thought of that sooner, I'm sorry. And don't worry, I can have one of the orderlies sit with him while you're gone."  
  
His mistake of not keeping Bosco in the infirmary or checking on him during the night, was haunting him. And he was determined not to let anything else happen to him on his watch.  
  
Both Rose and Dave thanked him, and followed him as he led them from the room. "The lounge is just three doors on your right, down that way. And please, feel free to use it anytime you wish. No one is allowed in this wing without my express permission, and now not without a guard escort. So you will be quite safe here. The warden has made a special concession Mrs. Boscorelli for you to be here with your son. We are all very sorry for what happened to him, I hope you know just how much." Rose nodded a soft "Thank you, Dr." all she said, but she knew from the others enough of what had happened to know the man was near groveling for forgiveness. Something she wasn't ready to give.  
  
Late that same day:  
  
"Sul, you talk to Swersky yet? He tell you if Bosco's awake?" Sasha stood next to his locker watching him. Ty had told her that morning what had happened to Bosco at the prison. Nodding, Sully slammed his locker door closed, "Yea, he did wake up. Couple times today. Last I checked he was asking to go home. Doc won't let him leave the infirmary. And they still haven't told him where he is. Lieu says he's still too out of it to remember much. Does remember Fred pounding on him. Lieu told me Bosco thinks Fred did all of it. But he has no memory yet of why Fred would attack him. Doc wants to let it come back slow, see if he can get it together without them 'making up memories' for him. Something about it being important if they find the other bastards who did that to him."  
  
"Hey, guys," Ty walked in on the last of Sully's comments. As they greeted him, he opened his locker, anger deepening his voice, "I hope to hell he does remember who caused this. I want a piece of those bastards myself." Sully standing a moment before going to rollcall slapped him on the shoulder, "Yea Ty, me too. Pretty sure Lieu feels the same way. Those skells better not get back out on the street anytime soon. Going to be some sorry sons of bitch's if they do."  
  
"Damn straight on that one guys," Sasha left them staring after her as she exited the room. Ty leaned over watching her leave, a hard grin on his face as he turned to Sully, "Glad I'm not the one she's pissed at. Never even heard her curse before." Sully stared at him a moment before leaving, "Going to be lots more like her when this hits the house good. Pay backs a bitch, son!"  
  
Sighing as he searched the bottom of his locker for a better pair of socks, Ty had to agree with both of them. The streets were going to get tense real quick if those guys got back on them anytime soon.  
  
Second morning after the attack in the prison:  
  
"Lieu, please," Bosco lisped as he struggled to make himself understood, "she shouldn't be here. I don't want her to see me like this. She's been through enough." Not able still to see, he was frustrated that no one was listening to him. He'd asked for the leather restraint to be removed, and been refused. The Dr. had told him it was to keep him from injuring his face in his sleep with the cast. And since he was drifting in and out, it was hard to know when it should be on and when it could be off. A lie of course, it was a rule of the prison, he wasn't in the usual secure areas for prisoners so he had to remain 'cuffed' even if it was leather. But they refrained from that as he still was fuzzy on the situation.  
  
"Maurice," Rose spoke up, seeing him jump slightly, "baby, I'm going NO WHERE! Do you understand that? Now stop, before you get sick again. Do you want something to eat? You can have Jell-O or even ice-cream if you want. And Dr. Sommers said soup is fine as long as there is no meat in it. Doesn't want you 'chewing' too much." Without his facial expressions it was hard to gauge his reactions to her words. There wasn't much movement to his muscles at the moment. The tissues still to stiff from the swelling to show emotions. But his body language left no doubt as to his anger.  
  
"I WANT," he tried to shout, but dropped his head back with a moan, headache flaring to fireworks, he jerked his left arm hard in the restraint, voice lower, "get out of...this! Not...food!" Turning his head toward her in frustration, "Ma, please, make them take it off? Go home, get rest. I'm fine, please..." Rose again took his fingers in her left hand, "Maurice, I can't. If I do they will just put it back on again. You have got to calm down before you cause yourself more harm. Do you want to throw up again? You didn't seem to enjoy that much. Keep making yourself so upset over this restraint and my being here and you'll be begging for that pain medication again."  
  
His earlier bout of sickness brought on when he first woke up and realized she was there, and he couldn't get free, coupled with the concussion's headache left him gasping after several minutes of being ill in a small pan. The Dr. had given him a shot to control the vomiting, and for a boost to the pain medication. Rose was terrified he'd start again.  
  
Dr. Sommers walking in on this scene, intervened on Rose's behalf. He loudly proclaimed, firmly and leaving no doubt as to his sincerity in his words, "Mr. Boscorelli, your mother is right. We will NOT take that restraint off, so stop this NOW. And stop giving your mother a hard time over being here. There is nothing you can do to prevent it, except upset her and yourself. Now, do I have to sedate you or can you control your temper?"  
  
At his hard voice, Bosco froze. Seconds later his hands started a tremor that quickly spread to his torso. A memory vague during his previous awakenings now coming to the surface rapidly. Dr. Sommers instantly seeing his physical reaction to his voice motioned Rose to back off. As she did so he stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli," his voice softer now, "don't fight it, just relax and let it come. You're safe now, nothing can harm you here. Tell me, what are you remembering?" He kept his hands to himself, not wanting to startle him. Rose searched the Dr.'s face but kept silent.  
  
Hand now clenching and unclenching in the blankets, Bosco gave a short moan, gasping out as the memory surfaced fully, "No, no more, please, stop, STOP!" His right hand flying up now from the bed to shield his face from the memory of the attack. Head rolling to the left he cried out again. Rose clamped her hand over her mouth at the sight. Tears falling as she saw her son's terror surface.  
  
Gasping for air, the memory became just that, a memory, and he was back in the hospital bed, but suddenly he was in a panic attack, clasping his chest and panting for air. Short high sounds escaping him as he struggled. Rose having never been witness to one before was horrified.  
  
"Maurice," Dr. Sommers switched to his given name, his voice gentle but firm as he lay his hand on Bosco's shoulder, "its okay, its over. Breathe, Maurice take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I know its hard, but you're going to start remembering more of what happened as the days pass. It may come all at once, or bit by bit. And that's why you need to stay here, restrained, and have someone with you at all times. Now, again, relax, deep breath, that's it. Okay, now lie back. I know you have attacks like this. And that you haven't had one in a long time. They should stop as you gain control over the memories of the attack. Again, another breath, in...out. Use the calming method that your Dr. gave you." They continued this way for several more minutes until he was lying exhausted and sweat soaked but calm again among the sheets and blanket.  
  
Rose stepped forward again, gently taking his hand in hers. "Maurice, baby, I'm not going anywhere. Alright?" Bosco gave a slow nod, grasping her fingers as best he could, "Okay Mom, okay." She pulled her chair close again, sitting beside him. Rubbing his shoulder as the Dr. asked him to tell him what the memory had been of. He refused at first with Rose in the room, but she quietly convinced him that she would find out anyway, so he slowly described the part of the beating he'd remembered to Dr. Sommers. When it was over, Dr. Sommers patted him on his other shoulder, "You did just fine Maurice. I'm going to have something sent in for you to eat. Don't worry, your mother already told us what you don't like to eat. So rest assured while it won't be the best thing you've eaten it won't be Brussels sprouts either." At Bosco's small snort he smiled and exited the room, telling them he'd check back later to see how his meal had gone.  
  
Quiet whisper, "Sorry Mom." At his words Rose frowned, "Baby, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything to be sorry for." She knew what he'd been accused of, and could not for the life of her understand how Faith could believe he'd do such a thing. Even knowing she'd take Maurice's word on anything it was hard to accept that Faith would think he'd harm her daughter like that.  
  
"Sorry, you had to see me like this. I never wanted you to see," his soft voice racked with shame, "I'm spose take care of you. Arm's not hurting, is it?" Rose gripped his fingers tighter, "Maurice Louis, don't you ever feel ashamed of me seeing you like this. I only wish I'd been able to help you through them before. And I'm going to be here to help you now. I know you have some crazy idea of how you have to protect me from the world. And I know its my fault that you feel that way. But now its my turn baby, to protect and help you. So never say you're sorry for not being as strong as you want to be. Like I've tried to explain to you before, we all need someone to take care of us sometimes. You just have to start letting me when you need it. And my arm is fine. Really baby, its not hurting, and when I need help they are more than happy to help me. Dave even dotes on me." A smile in her voice now, "You know that Lieu of yours is a fine man, shame he's married huh?"  
  
Hot salty tears stung his eyes and face as they rolled down into his hairline, his voice catching with a laughing sob, "MOM!" Rose chuckled at his reaction, then sobered as he continued, softly, "I love you Mom. I'm sorry I yelled, stay with me tonight?" He stopped short of telling her how scared he was, but as most mothers understand the 'unspoken' things their children 'say' Rose heard him.  
  
"I'm here baby, I'm here. And I love you too sweetheart." Standing up her left hand crossing over to rest on the top of his hair, leaning down to gently kiss the top of his head, nearly the only place on him that wasn't bruised or damaged. Bosco raised his right hand to touch her face softly, stoking her cheek as she stood holding him in the only way possible right now. Soon he was out of it again. She wasn't sure if it was sleep that claimed him, or the pain medications, but she was glad he was resting finally.  
  
For the next two days, he was in and out constantly. His memories slowly filling in. Finally on the third day after he was beaten, due to a newly scheduled court date, they could wait no longer and told him where he was. It did not go well, but when Dave explained about the bail hearing, to their surprise and dismay he insisted on going. Dr. Sommers tried to dissuade him, telling him he could have it moved easily. But Bosco remained firm, his need to show them he was innocent of such a thing overriding his fear of facing Faith and Fred like this. Rose commented to the Dr. of his continuing confusion. Something she'd been told would fade as his recovery progressed. Sometimes he knew where he was, and who he was talking to, sometimes he had to be reminded of both. She was afraid he'd forget where he was, or have a panic attack. Each new memory of the actual attack, including the two attacks being mingled in his memory right now had set off additional panic reactions.  
  
But despite their best objections, his stubborn side won out. Bosco was going to court tomorrow come hell or high water. And in his mind, the record would be set straight and he was going home. What would come after, he had no clue how to fix, or if it could be fixed. To everyone's continuing surprise he'd managed to convey finally to them, "If it was MY child, I'd have done the same damn thing! I'm not mad at Fred or Faith. I'd have used my gun though, not my fists. Now I just have to figure out why Emily said what she did." That long speech, his most clear to date since he'd first woken, had nearly undone him. His mouth was on fire as he struggled to get it out and when he was done, he was done. "Well, Maurice," Dave stood up from his chair, "you're not going in alone. I'll be there with you. Seems to me you're not really thinking straight right now, so somebody's going to have to make sure you don't end up in prison for the rest of your life." He was angry, but knew his officer and there would be no stopping him, so best try to help if he could.  
  
He didn't clue them in about what actually happened, he wanted to talk to his lawyer first. See if they could arrange a meeting with Fred and Faith so he could tell them what Had happened that day. A few minutes later he fell asleep on them, and was left to himself as they talked about the best plan of action.  
  
What he wasn't aware of, was a search had taken place at his home as well as his locker at work. And his car. And in one of those places, something was found. Something that would seal his fate unless Emily stepped forward and told the truth.  
  
Day of the Hearing:  
  
"Faith," Fred turned from the fridge, "are you going to the hearing today with me?" Pouring a glass of water he eyed her carefully. She was still mad he'd gotten arrested, but she told him it was over the bail money fee and not that he'd hit Bosco.  
  
"Yes Fred," she glanced up from the paperwork for the physiologist she was filling out on Emily, "of course I am. I want to make sure of what the prosecutor says too you know. They're not dragging our daughter through the mud if I can help it." Finishing she signed her name, setting the papers aside for later. Taking a deep breath she stood, "I'm going shower and change. Do you need anything pressed?" Fred smiled at her, "Babe, you don't touch that iron. You know all you can do is scorch stuff." Nodding with a sad grin she replied, "True, well then, do I need anything pressed?" Fred shook his head at her, losing his smile some, "Faith, Em's going to be ok, we're going to make sure of that. Together right?"  
  
Instead of heading to the bedroom to gather her things for the shower, she ended up in his arms with his head on top of hers, "Fred, how could I have been so blind as to trust him again? Please tell me we're going to make it through today? I'm not sure I can stand to look at him, but I want to let him see me, let him know I'm not afraid to face him."  
  
Lifting her chin to look into her eyes, he first kissed her forehead, brushing the stray hairs from her face, "Faith, he can't hurt anyone. He's going to be in cuffs, and you are strong enough to face him and make him know he's going to pay for this." Hugging her again, "You didn't cause this babe. None of this is our fault. He did this, not Em and not you." Nodding she reached up and quickly kissed him then headed off to get ready.  
  
Emily stood just inside her bedroom doorway, the door nearly closed. Listening to her parents. Smiling to herself, she considered her mission to both hurt them and make them give her what she wanted half done. Now to make sure Bosco never got out of prison, her next goal. She knew because Faith had 'reassured her' that she would not have to testify about what had happened in open court. So if all she had to do was look into a camera in a closed session in some little private room, she'd make sure that it was the best acting job anyone had ever done. Maybe they'd even give him the death penalty by the time she was done! Closing her door fully now, she returned to her desk to finish cutting out pictures from the latest YM magazine. She wanted to make her friend Amanda a poster of all the cute guys she liked. Smiling as she worked, it never occurred to her that the pain she was bringing would rip them all apart more fully than the shredded pieces of the magazine lying all over the desk now. 

Courthouse Prisoner Dropoff Area:  
  
"Bosco," Swersky greeted him as the Van he'd been brought to the courthouse in moved away from the curb, "how are you feeling?" If looks alone were any indication it wouldn't be a positive answer.  
  
Bosco sat in the wheelchair, looking somewhat confused as he sought out the voice speaking to him. Both eyes still swollen though now he had a slit of an opening, but it still caused his vision to be hazy. The medication the Dr. had put in them not helping him to see any better. Dave put a hand on his shoulder and instantly removed it as he flinched violently away from him, a involuntary gasp escaping him. A soft painful groan following the quick movement. "Hey, Maurice, its just me Dave Swersky, take it easy.  
  
Dave could have kicked himself for not letting him know it was him before touching him. It had been over four days since the attack, and while the Dr. had wanted to get the hearing postpone for another week at least, Bosco had insisted he wanted it over as soon as possible. He was hoping for bail so he could go home.  
  
"Lieu?" Bosco whispered, his voice hoarse and unsteady, "What are you doing here?" He still had no real memory of them actually finding him. He could remember most of both attacks, but not all. And he still couldn't make out faces enough to tell them who had done it besides Angel and Marcus Howard. The others unless someone broke, would go unpunished until he recovered more. He remembered of course that Dave had been to see him, but with the pain meds again in his system after a bad morning, he'd forgotten that he'd promised to be here for him today.  
  
"Well, I did tell you I would be here, remember?" Looking at the continued confusion on his face Dave began to be concerned whether he would be able to understand what would go on in the court. Sometimes he felt that Bosco zoned out just in Roll Call and even when it was important. Glad now he'd made sure to clear his calendar and be here. He just might need someone besides the Attorney appointed by the Union on his side. "Maurice, do you remember me telling you I'd be here?"  
  
Giving a small shake of his head he whispered, "No, but thanks Lieu. I have to meet my lawyer, and um..." He sat silently waiting, but for what he wasn't sure. He knew he'd known when they left the hospital, but now he was having trouble again. The Dr. had said it would pass as his concussion healed and he could decrease the medications, but right now he really couldn't remember where he was or why he was there, other than the lawyer thing. He knew it was important though, and that he'd insisted on it. If Lieu was here whatever it was it would be okay. "Maurice," again the hand touched his shoulder, but he managed not to jerk away this time. Raising his face to the voice, "Yea?" Dave swallowed, Bosco's continued silence and stillness not giving him much comfort about the coming proceedings, "You ready to go inside? Your lawyer should be in the conference room. He wants to brief you before the Hearing."  
  
Like a fist slammed into him, he was back in the present. Court. He was here because he raped Emily, right? NO, he didn't, did he? No, he wanted to talk to Faith. Right? Shaking his head slightly to clear it he tried to focus on what Lieu was telling him, answering more confidently than he felt, "Yea, sure, lets go in."  
  
Dave stayed the guard who began to push the wheelchair onto the ramp, "One second." Leaning down, he asked, "Maurice, you don't have to do this today. You can postpone it until next week when you're better. When you're heads more clear. Why don't you let me talk to your lawyer, get it moved back." Bosco put his un-casted hand on top of Dave's as it sat on his shoulder again, "No, want to do this today. Go home." His words coming broken as his jaw was still to sore and stiff for him to make complete conversation for more than a few minutes yet. Unless he was angry enough to override the pain.  
  
Dave suddenly felt like a parent looking at his damaged face. Hearing his stuttered sentences. His face so swollen still it was hard to imagine the handsome man underneath the black and blue bruises. Red angry patches where the skin had not actually been hit but the broken capillaries had leaked over into. He looked like some insane child had colored outside the lines of bruising. Butterfly stitches closed one of the cuts on his eye. The other was covered with a small bandage to protect the stitches of a deeper cut. Again his cheek bandaged to do the same to a set of sewn in stitches. The white causing the darker colors to stand out even more if that was possible. Actual knuckle marks showed along his jaw line, red and black now instead of the blue and white from the night he'd been found. His lips still swollen, also causing his speaking to be affected, a matching deep cut on top and bottom looking like one continuous line. Bruises along his collarbone where the orange jumpsuit lay open along his throat hinting at the additional damage as it disappeared beneath the collar of the suit. His left hand lay in his lap, black cast holding his damaged wrist rigid beneath its hardness.  
  
Dave couldn't help notice in the instants his eyes took all this in again, that his right wrist as he held Dave's hand was still deep purple where the bastards who did this to him had held him to the floor.  
  
He didn't let Bosco feel his anger or pity, instead patting his hand, in a voice steadier than he felt, "Ok, then lets go do this and get you home."  
  
"Lieu," Bosco whispered again, "is my Mom here? I don't want her here. Don't want her to hear them say..." Grabbing Dave's hand tight, "Didn't Boss. Never hurt someone like that." His desperate plea, brought tears that Dave was glad he couldn't see.  
  
"I know, I know Maurice, we're gonna figure this out, trust me on that. And I don't know if your Mothers here. But I'll check and do my best to keep her from being in the hearing. But son, I'm not sure I can withstand Rose Boscorelli if she wants to be here for you," he gave a slight chuckle to relieve the tension, "I'm not that tough a man, no matter what I try to make you guys think."  
  
He was rewarded with an answering snort of suppressed laughter from Bosco as he held his ribs, his memory of why he was here now focused again. "Nobody is Lieu. Just please not the hearing, okay?" Patting him again, "I'll do my best."  
  
Nodding to the guard now, he followed as Bosco was taken out of the open air drop off and into the Court house to meet his Attorney for the first time. Lieu tried to ignore the jingling sound of the ankle cuffs as the chair made a slight bounce over the joint that brought the ramp onto the upper level of the courthouse rear steps. Ankle cuffs, that made sure he would not try to escape from the guard escort, the chains leading from them joining another longer chain in the middle that locked into a leather 'belt' around his waist. A locked leather restraint was around his cast, this attached on its opposite end to the chair itself.  
  
'Jackasses,' Dave gripped internally, 'where the hell they think he's going to get to in that condition. Can barely remember his own damn name! Can't even stand up, how the hell he's going to escape?'  
  
TBC...


	5. Truth or Lies Chapter 5

Wow, I'm thrilled to see the reviews you guys are leaving. Especially to see the new 'faces' in the group. To all of you who were moved to comment on this story, thank you so much. I hope to keep writing it well enough to keep you coming back for more. M.  
  
**Truth and Lies**

Chapter 5  
  
Judge Caroline Marks took her seat, glancing first at the prosecutors table. Seeing ADA Jillian Walker she nodded hello, quickly taking in the group around her and the Mother and Father sitting behind her in the gallery. Next turning her attention to the PD's table she nodded to PD August Thomson, noting the small contingency of police officers sitting behind him in the gallery. Then her eyes took in the prisoner behind the table in the wheelchair. A small gasp involuntarily escaping her as she blinked rapidly before composing herself again.  
  
That's when ADA Walker knew the shit was about to hit the fan. She was not looking forward to what was coming, brushing her blonde hair away from her shoulder, then giving a gentle tug to the bottom of her navy blue wool jacket, she stood waiting, as Judge Marks had not yet given the Bailiff the go ahead to let them be seated nor addressed it herself.  
  
PD Thomson felt the urge to flee as he saw her face upon spotting Boscorelli. He'd tried for forty-five minutes to talk the officer out of this, to let him ask for a postponement, to no avail. Now he prepared himself for a royal asschewing. Judge Marks was not known for her subtle tactics. A hard-nosed Jurist she was looking particularly pissed right now. He also fidgeted a moment with his gray suit jacket's sleeve, for the same reason Walker had hers, then swiped his hand through his black hair, clearing his throat slightly. Judge Marks could scare God when she was ticked enough.  
  
Finally she motioned for them to be seated. An uncomfortable silence in the room now. Glancing over at the ADA's table once more she narrowed her eyes at her. She knew that upon seeing this man's condition, Walker could herself have postponed this hearing. And had not.  
  
Finally breaking the silence, her voice ringing out, "Would someone like to explain to me what the hell's going on? Why this man, whom I'm assuming cannot even see right now, nor stand considering the wheelchair he's in is in my courtroom and NOT in a hospital where he so obviously belongs?"  
  
Walker and Thomson exchanged glances, then Thomson spoke first, "Your honor, it is my clients decision to be here, against counsels advice. He would like a chance at bail, to return home."  
  
Sitting in her comfortable chair, behind the tall desk, her black robes rustling as she looked downward at the top of her desk, her hands smoothed the satin wood under them. Her dark green eyes sparking as she looked back up, her brunette hair tossing slightly. It was obvious to those familiar with her she was gauging what she said next, but was angry. Glancing again at the ADA, "And?"  
  
"Your honor the people would not object to this hearing being postponed, but if bail is to be considered, we do object to that." Walker took a breath trying not to show her nervousness.  
  
Judge Marks noticed the Blonde woman sitting behind Walker, and the man who was holding her hand. He looked angry and upset, the woman was red-faced as if she had been crying recently, and she looked somewhat ashamed. The man met her eyes, but the woman kept her eyes in her lap.  
  
The Judge had read the case being presented today, and correctly assumed that the woman was the defendants partner in the Force.  
  
Taking in his beaten and battered continence she spoke again, "Officer Boscorelli?"  
  
Bosco turned his head to the direction the voice was coming from, but seemed to her confused as to whom was speaking. Thomson leaned down and whispered something to him, he glanced at Thomson a moment, nodded, then spoke, "Yes Your Honor?" His voice soft, low, and strained caused her to set her expression so as to not show partiality. She was livid that a prisoner in his condition had been allowed to come to court and she now set out to determine just how livid she should get. And with whom.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, may I ask what the hell happened to you? Where you in an accident?" Judge Marks had been told that he'd been jumped by the father of the 'victim' but this looked like a hell of a lot more than just a couple of punches.  
  
Bosco shook his head slowly, his words slightly slurred, "No mamn." She waited a moment, but it quickly became obvious he either couldn't finish telling her, or wouldn't. Catching the eye of Thomson, she raised her eyebrow to him, cocking her head slightly she tapped her right forefinger's nail on the dark wood below her hand. Judge Marks could say more with a "LOOK" than most with an entire speech. Thomson quickly spoke up, "Your honor, Officer Boscorelli was attacked in his cell when he was in Central Booking. He's now in the Infirmary there."  
  
She blinked at him, for once without comprehension, "Excuse me? IN HIS CELL? IN SOLITARY? HE was attacked while he was under lock and key with a guard sitting 5 feet away? How in the hell did THAT HAPPEN?"  
  
"No your honor," Thomson now fighting for his client felt on stronger ground, the direction of her anger about to be set upon someone else, "a guard at Central Booking, after Officer Boscorelli was seen in the infirmary for his injuries received at the station when Mr. Fred Yokas jumped him there, placed Officer Boscorelli in General Population. He protested this, but was threatened by the same guard with revealing he was a Police Officer if he did not cooperate." He stopped when Bosco reached out and grabbed his sleeve, whispering, "Don't." Giving him a sympathetic look he pulled his hand off telling him, "Yes. If you won't help yourself, someone has too, besides Maurice, she'll find out anyway, you don't know this Judge. Now let me do this." Standing again he saw her for once looking at him with patience, eyes wide as she digested what he was telling her about the conditions at HER jail. Emboldened with this, he continued, "It seems this guard was angry with Officer Boscorelli for arresting a family member of his, last year and was seeking revenge on him."  
  
She held up her hand to stop him, "And his cell mate did this to him when he discovered he was indeed a police officer?" Thomson gave a slight shrug, "Actually, he didn't find out until the next morning, when another prisoner saw Officer Boscorelli and told them who he was." Judge Marks sat forward, "They? How many were involved in this and where the hell were the guards?" Thomson sighed, "It seems that the cell this guard put him in was home to a man who recently killed a Police Officer in another precient whom had shot and killed his son in the line of duty. There were four all together who beat Officer Boscorelli your honor, but there were others who were set as 'lookouts'. As for the guards, it was right before shift change, and the guard whom put Officer Boscorelli in General Population made sure the other's were kept busy and away from the situation."  
  
She nodded slowly, afraid to ask for more information about that 'situation' knowing full well what could go on, she instead focused now on his condition today, "Officer Boscorelli, I am very sorry for what happened to you. And I'll be checking myself to see that those involved are punished. I see here that you refused to press charges against Mr. Yokas. I would like to know why?"  
  
Bosco sat still a few long moments, then leaned forward, "Your honor he didn't do this..." Her eyebrow raised again as she looked hard at Thomson before asking, "Officer Boscorelli, do you know where you are?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm in court?" His hesitancy making her sigh, her anger increasing, "Officer Boscorelli, are you in court, or did you just take someone's word that you are in court?" He looked even more confused now, "Um, I am in court?" Thomson was looking at the top of the table in front of him, he'd dealt with this in the conference room earlier, and was not happy with what he was hearing again.  
  
"Officer, why are you in court today? Why are you here before me?" She watched his reactions carefully. Bosco looked down, the chain around his waist giving a soft jingle as he dug his thumb into his palm, "Um, I hurt someone, um, I mean they think I hurt someone, I mean, um..." He stopped, obviously having to concentrate on what he was saying to her.  
  
"Un huh. Officer Boscorelli, what are your injuries?" She glanced only briefly at the ADA and the group behind her, noting that the man was looking at Boscorelli, but the woman looking down at her hands still had tears on her face. Cutting her eyes back to Boscorelli she waited for his answer.  
  
"Um, your honor, I just want to go home, if that's okay," He answered her finally, obviously avoiding her question, "I just want to go home." His hands were shaking from fatigue and pain now, and he was embarrassed she was making such a big deal out of the way he looked.  
  
"Well Officer," Judge Marks noticing his deteriorating condition, the hand shaking, confusion increasing, replied, forcing her voice harder, "I asked a question and someone is going to answer it before anything continues here. I have to be sure that you understand what's happening around you and to you, and the more I see you and hear you, I'm convinced that is not the case today. I will not have a case thrown out because you later claim you were not in a mental condition to be here. Now, either you or your lawyer can answer, but it will get answered to my satisfaction. I'm not asking for blood work results, but I do have some serious issues about your well being."  
  
Thomson spoke up before Bosco could do so, or could stop him. When he'd finished explaining the extent of the injuries the Judge heard a small sob coming from his partner. Glancing over she saw the woman's husband put his arm around her. "What medications is your client on Mr. Thomson?" Judge Marks turned her attentions back to them.  
  
"I have a list of them that Dr. Sommers at the Infirmary where Officer Boscorelli is being held gave me," he handed it to the Bailiff, who took it to the Judge. She scanned it carefully, remarking, "I see two narcotics on here. Both for pain, and another here for respiratory therapy? I'm sorry Officer Boscorelli, but while you are under the care of a Dr. and on these medications you cannot and I will not allow you to stand in my courtroom for any hearing. Dr. Sommers has also noted on here that you suffer at this time from some mental confusion due to the head injury you received. That statement alone would cause my decision somewhere down the line, IF I was foolish enough to allow this to continue, to be thrown out. This case is postponed until Officer Boscorelli is released from the hospital, and a Dr. states that he is fit to stand trial. Officer, you and your lawyer please stay. The rest of you may leave. Thank you for coming, but until I'm satisfied that justice can be served here for both sides, this is postponed."  
  
Fred stood up, "What? Your honor, that man raped my daughter, and you're just letting him go?" Faith grabbed his arm, "Fred please don't." He shook her off, "No, I want to know why?"  
  
Judge Marks settled her gaze on him, "Mr. Yokas. I understand your concerns. There has been no bail set here today. No one is being 'let go'. BUT, no one here has been arraigned or convicted of anything either. Please refrain from further outbursts in my courtroom or you will be restricted from entering when this case does move forward. I am considered to be extremely impartial even for a Judge. I assure you, I am not releasing anyone here today, but neither will I allow a man to sacrifice himself because he cannot help himself properly. I would do the same for your daughter if I saw the need. Now, I would suggest you take your wife home to be with your daughter. Unless you would like me to cite you for contempt of court. Oh and while we are on the subject? While I do sympathize greatly with your parental instincts to protect your child, I would suggest you consider yourself lucky you are not yourself sitting in a courtroom awaiting a bail hearing. Attacking a police officer in house for any reason is a serious offense. Officer Boscorelli refusing to press charges against you is the only thing that kept you from sitting in the seat he's in today, minus the injuries I would hope." She banged her gavel, dismissing them.  
  
It was unusual for the courtroom to clear out before the Judge rose and left, but not unheard of.  
  
Faith having not been able to look at Bosco beyond the initial shocking meeting as she came in, now glanced over at him. His head was bowed and he was listening to his lawyer. Shaking his head at first he nodded, then was still. He'd not looked up at anytime, but she figured with his face and eyes the way they were he'd not been able to recognize her anyway. Fred paused a moment with her, his arm around her shoulders, then Faith let him guide her out of the room. As she turned fully, she was caught by Swersky's gaze. Dave seemed torn between coming over to her, and hovering over Bosco as the room cleared out. Several other officers who'd come as support for both sides filing out, some giving her sympathetic looks, others unsure of what to think caused her to sigh heavily. Breaking eye contact with Dave she left the room.  
  
Outside, "Faith, I know you're upset. But we didn't do that to him. You have to remember why he was in jail to begin with." Fred stood on the steps of the courthouse looking into her face. Faith nodded, "Yea, I know, but my god Fred. I can't help it, its Bosco, how the hell could this be happening." Tears flowing again, she leaned into him as they went to the car together, "He's never hurt a woman or child in all the years I've known him. Hell he's beat enough who have that I just can't, even though I believe Em, wrap my mind around this!" "I know honey," Fred smoothed her hair away from her face as he pulled his keys from his pocket, "I know." As he walked around the car to get in he was thinking about the Judges words, 'Why didn't he press charges? I've never known him to back off like that...' The first doubts creeping unbeknownst into Fred's mind that maybe things were not as they seemed.  
  
Back in the courtroom Judge Marks sat silent, the room emptied in front of her save for Bosco, Thomson, ADA Walker, the Bailiff and Swersky. Bosco's guard was standing silently by the door.  
  
"I wanted to address this without an audience," she began, "after learning of the attack on you Officer Boscorelli, I'm not willing to let another one happen. Now that the inmates know you are a police officer you are in danger. Even in the infirmary. How the hell this could have been allowed in the first place is beyond me. To think that those we entrust with the care of others could do such a thing has while I know it happens astounded me. So, I'm going to make another unusual but not unheard of decision here today. Instead of you going back to Central Booking's Infirmary, you are instead going to go to Mercy Hospital. You will not be 'out on bail', so you will have a guard. Um, one that is satisfactory to both the warden and your commanding officer. You will not be free to roam or have visitors beyond what would be allowed if you were still at the jail. And you may have your own Dr.'s care if you wish. I would also suggest to you, in the interest of fair and just cause that you seek with your lawyers help to right this wrong that has been done to you, in whatever legal way you decide." Glancing at Thomson, "I trust I'm making myself 'clear'?" He nodded, a slight smirk on his face, "Yes your honor, in fact I've taken steps in proceeding in that direction already myself." She now smiled slightly, "Good Mr. Thomson, I know your clients interest will be in good hands." She rose then, everyone rising with her except Bosco who actually had nearly fallen asleep waiting for the room to clear. She paused a moment looking at the man, a compassionate scowl coming over her for a moment, then she was gone.  
  
Two hours later Bosco lay in a bed at Mercy hospital, Rose at his side. He was asleep while she sat staring out the window. The door opened and the guard peeked in, "Mrs. Boscorelli?" His quiet voice breaking her stare, "Someone is here to see you. Would you like me to tell them to come back?" The police officer suggested by Swersky had instantly been agreed on by the Warden. Judge Marks having made herself very clear to him in a phone call, he was falling over his own feet to make sure Bosco had what he needed.  
  
"No," Rose stood up setting aside the magazine she'd been holding, but not reading. Walking to the door she was surprised and pleased to see Sully and Ty standing outside the room.  
  
"Mrs. Rose," Ty nodded to her, Sully greeting her with the more familiar, "Rose." She smiled warmly at them, "John, Ty, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Sully smiled at her, "Yes mamn, but we wanted to come by and see how he was doing first."  
  
Rose sighed, "Better I guess. He's sleeping right now," she gave a small nervous laugh, "Maurice loves to sleep. When he's not climbing the walls that is." Ty laughed, "Which is most of the time. Man does fidget." Sully holding his hat in his hand changed the subject, "Rose, we just wanted to tell him that we don't believe, or rather we know he couldn't have done what they're saying he did. Bosco, I just can't see him ever doing such a thing."  
  
Ty instantly agreeing with him, "I know there has to be some kind of misunderstanding. But anyway," he looked to Sully a moment, getting a nod, "we wanted to tell you if you need anything, just call. Here," reaching into his jacket pocket, "this is my card, I wrote Sul's number on it too. Really, anything you need. A ride, someone to bring you something decent to eat, whatever you just call us and one of us will get it." Rose tearing up, "Thank you Ty, you too John. I'm sure Maurice will appreciate the support. I know my son can be hardheaded, and hotheaded, but he would NEVER hurt that little girl, or anyone helpless like that."  
  
Sully put his hand on her shoulder, "We know Rose. Bosco may be a lot of things sometimes, but that is something I'll never believe he is." Nodding to Ty, "Well, we better get back on patrol before Swersky sends out scouts. You take care and use that card." She gave him and Ty a quick hug, them returning it with pats, then went back into the room.  
  
Bosco still asleep, Rose sat again in the chair. Looking first at the small white card in her hand, she then glanced over at her son's sleeping face. "Well baby, at least three people you work with believe you. I just wish your own partner did." She sat back, lifting the magazine again to her lap, and again sat holding it unread, staring out the window as she waited for him to wake.  
  
TBC...


	6. Truth or Lies Chapter 6

**Truth or Lies  
**  
Chapter 6

Yokas Apartment:

"Lying about someone hurting you Emily is a serious thing," Emily scoffed sarcastically to her friend Amanda on the phone, "Can you believe my Mom? Even my Dad was sitting there, AGREEING WITH THE BITCH!" She lowered her voice, even though she knew Fred and Faith were not home yet. "I know, I was like, MOM how could you say I would lie about this!" She laughed when Amanda asked her if she was worried they'd find out. "Hell no! How can they? Its not like anyone else was there. Just me and studman Bosco. Bet he never races to another 'woman's' defense again. Teach him to mind his own damn business, stop trying to take my Mom away. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you what happened afterwards! Boy you talk about they were kissing my ass...remember I told you he took my halter with him? Yea, he said he would wash it and sneak it back to me, so Faith wouldn't find out I'd been drinking." She paused hearing laugher, snickering herself, "Yea, I know, stupid should be his middle name. Anyway, I forgot about it, and he sure as hell must have. Anyway, the prosecutor told Faith they found a halter top in his trunk. Idiot forgot to take it out, so it's still even got the whiskey on it! I know, I know, now they are completely believing me. I told you this would be easy. Adults...hahahaha"  
  
She heard a key in the door, "Manda, I got to go, somebody's home. Yea later." Quickly hanging up, she was flipping through a magazine as Fred walked in. Faith was back at work, while he'd been shopping for Charlie a new pair of shoes.  
  
"Hey Em, look what I got!" Charlie kicked up his foot to show her his wildest sneaker yet, orange, pink, and black, with silver stripes, "Cool, huh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yea, if you're a 13 year old kid!" Tossing the magazine onto the coffee table she sat up, "Dad? Can I sleep over at Amanda's Friday night?"  
  
Charlie scowled for a moment at her insult, then shrugged his shoulders, knowing that the ways of the teen sister to be seriously warped. He took off down the hall, "I'm going to Mark's Friday, wait until he sees my new game and my shoes!"  
  
Fred smiled as he watched Charlie's excitement, then turned his attention to Emily, "Em, you know your Mom said no sleep outs until this is over with the Court thing. WE don't want you influenced by the other kids parents, or have anyone say anything to you they shouldn't. Can't Amanda come here? Charlies going to be gone."  
  
Emily dropped her jaw a moment, Fred could see the fireworks begin to get lit. Knowing it was better to let her sound off now, before Faith got home, he simply sighed, and waited.  
  
"DAD!! OH MY GOD!!! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Emily was standing in front of him now, red-faced and hands on hips, seeing Fred's growing scowl she lowered her yell, "Dad, its been three weeks since that first time you and Mom went to court! I've been stuck here the whole time! I want to go to Amanda's!"  
  
"Emily," Fred shook his head, "its not up for discussion. So, either ask Amanda here, or drop it!" He headed to the kitchen her on his heels.  
  
"Come on Dad," Emily begged, "I'm going crazy cooped up here. Besides, Amanda wants me to meet her boyfriends friend, Hayden. She says he's really cute, and nice. And he doesn't have any tattoos. Or smoke, or do drugs! Please?" Now she was pulling on his arm, trying charm where yelling had not worked, "I promise, we're only going to hang at the park across from her house, and you know how Mrs. Francis watches us from the window. Please?"  
  
Fred blinked a few times as he looked down into his daughters face. "You want to meet a boy? Go hang out with him and his friends?" His look of astonishment not registering as such with her.  
  
"YEA," Emily forgetting herself exclaimed, "Geesh Dad, you know how long its been since I had a boyfriend! Mom scared the last two off, showing them her gun. WHO shows their daughters boyfriends their gun? And I promise, if we have sex," she was joking with him, being sarcastic about Faith's overreaction to her admission of condom use last year; joking easy like they use too, "I'll use protection!" Seeing his jaw drop, she scowled playfully, "Geesh Dad, I'm just joking!"  
  
Fred stood blinking at her, stunned, finally finding some of his voice, "Emily how can you joke like that? After..." Ever since she'd told them what happened, she'd been moody, and angry. The therapist had told them it was to be expected, and to just comfort her and let her talk if she needed too. But she'd also told them that Emily would be very hesitant around men other than Fred and Charlie, possibly for a long time. To have her so excited about meeting a complete stranger, even joking about having sex, threw him completely.  
  
"Em, I don't think so," Fred pushed her away gently, moving to put away the things he'd carried in, "either ask Amanda here, or forget it." She watched him, now her mouth hanging open as he moved into the kitchen.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed finally. Fred sighed hearing her door slam, then she was screaming at Charlie and he heard the distinct sound of a slap and Charlie yell out.  
  
Dropping what he had onto the cabinet Fred moved fast to the bedroom. As he reached the door, he was confronted with it opening, and Charlie running into him. "Charlie?" He asked looking down at him, "What happened?" Then he saw what he was hoping he'd been mistaken about, a red hand print on Charlies cheek.  
  
Charlie was furious, but near tears, "Emily slapped me! All I did was ask her what was she mad at, Dad!" Turning and glaring at her over his shoulder he told Fred, "She hates everyone, especially Uncle B. And he didn't do anything to her! I heard her telling Amanda on the phone last week that she..."  
  
Before he could finish Emily launched herself off the bed, screaming at him, "YOU'RE LYING CHARLIE YOKAS! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I SLAPPED YOU! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
Fred quickly put himself between the children, pushing Charlie out of the room, "Charlie, go, go on. Go watch TV in my room, son." As Charlie headed off, Fred stared at Emily.  
  
"Is it true? Did Charlie hear you telling Amanda you lied on Bosco?" His stomach sank as he saw her face, but then she continued yelling she hated him, and Faith and now Charlie. And how no one believed her, and everyone was on Bosco's side.  
  
"Charlie," she sobbed, "is mad cause he likes Bosco, he told me he was going to tell you I lied Dad!" Throwing herself facedown on her bed she screamed sobbing, "Now everyone is against me!"  
  
Fred stood torn between going to her to calm her, and wanting to for the first time in her life throttle her. Instead he backed out of the room silently. Closing the door he went to talk to his son to hear what she'd said to Amanda. Maybe he could make some sense out of this terrible scene.

Hospital Exam Room:

"Well, Maurice," Dr. Thomas smiled, "your neural exam is fine. Seems like your problem has corrected itself as predicted. And you say you've stopped having the headaches and the confusion is abated?" He was marking on a chart as he waited for an answer.  
  
Bosco a slight smile on his face, replied, "Yea, the headaches are gone Doc. And I'm not fuzzy anymore, not for the last few days. Oh and I can breathe again without that pinching feeling happening." Slipping his shirt back on, Dr. Thomas taking a moment to help him get it over the cast, he asked, "So, I guess now I go back to lockup?"  
  
Dr. Thomas studied him closely before replying with a sigh, "Unfortunately, yes Maurice. I'm sorry, I wish in a way I had found something to keep you here. But except for that wrist and those almost gone bruises you're the picture of health. How are you sleeping? I heard you might have had a panic attack a couple of nights ago? Is that the case?"  
  
Blinking at him, Bosco lowered his gaze to button his shirt up, Dr. Thomas waited as he did three up before answering softly, "Not really, I mean, yea one started, but I got it under control." Dr. Thomas nodded slowly watching him. Bosco added hesitantly, "Doc, um, I really, I mean." He stopped when his voice began cracking. Quickly jumping off the exam table, buttoning the last of the shirt before rapidly tucking it in.  
  
Dr. Thomas knew he was avoiding and put his hand on his shoulder, "Maurice, it would be normal to be concerned about having to go back there. Hell, I'd be crapping my damn pants!" Bosco looked back at him in surprise, half a smirk on his face now as Dr. Thomas continued, "If you are having panic attacks that might be my way of keeping you here. At least until after your bail hearing. Then if it goes well, you'd be going home." He turned him to look at him directly, "Are you?"  
  
Glancing at the ground first, Bosco took a deep breath, then looked back up, half ashamed of his half lie, half too scared not to lie, nodding to him. His fear of going back to the prison overcoming his pride at admitting he was not in control.  
  
Dr. Thomas smiled at him gently, "Good." Bosco frowned as Dr. Thomas still smiling wrote again on his chart. "Finish dressing and I'll send your escort in to take you back to your room, Maurice." Heading to the door he looked back, "Oh and if you'd said, No? I had a nurse who would have said you were." He winked and left the room, leaving Bosco gaping at him.  
  
With a light chuckle, knowing he'd played right into Dr. Thomas's hands, he was just finishing up as his 'escort' as Dr. Thomas insisted on calling the Police Officer stationed with him came in.  
  
"You ready Boscorelli?" James Arden asked him. Bosco nodded, grinning at him, "Yea, lets go."

Yokas Apartment:

"She what?" Faith lowering her water to the cabinet stared at Fred, "She slapped Charlie? Why?" Watching him as he stirred a small pot on the stove, "Emily's never slapped Charlie, what the hell happened?"  
  
Fred tapped the spoon on the side of the pot, setting it down before turning back to her to answer, "Seems she was mad at me for saying she couldn't go to Amanda's Friday night. I told her Amanda could come here. She knows what we decided, but she's mad." Moving to her he added, "She wanted to go and meet a boy who's evidently cute. And Amanda's boyfriends Friend. Faith she was excited about it. Even joking with me about how if they had....well that she'd be careful. I didn't know what to say. Then after I said no, she slammed into their room, and smacked Charlie."  
  
Faith shook her head, "Well, sounds like Emily and I need to have a talk. I know she's got to be going nuts stuck here, but to hit Charlie, and scream at us, well that is NOT going to start, not again!" Setting down her glass with a snap, she stood away from the cabinet. Fred put out his hand stopping her, Faith gave him a questioning look, "What?"  
  
"That's not all," he hesitated, then bit the bullet, "Faith, I don't know how to even begin to say this, but Charlie says she's lying about Bosco." As he saw the clouds cross her face, the darkening of her green eyes, he took her arms lightly in his hands, "Charlie says, he overheard her telling Amanda last week that she lied to get him in trouble. She's mad at him for us splitting. And she wants us to be punished for what happened too. Em tried to say he was just mad at her because he likes Bosco, but..." Swallowing hard, Fred sighed, "Faith I think we need to call Dr. Sharpe."  
  
Faith stood stunned, her stomach rebelling on her as Fred's words sunk in. "No, Fred, no," she pulled away from him, her face pale, "no, Fred, Emily would never, no." Tears in her eyes, Faith turned away, "No, she wouldn't do that...Fred?"  
  
Fred wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Faith, we need to call Dr. Sharpe."  
  
TBC... 


	7. Thruth or Lies Chapter 7

**Sorry, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I got stuck on another one and well, my muses went on a working vacation with us, and ran off! When they got back, well, lets just say they were in 'good moods, and damn slap happy' and that is NOT conducive to M's writing Bosco Angst fics! Silly muses. But I whipped them into shape finally, and hopefully they stay that way. A Happy Bosco Muse...who ever heard of such a thing? Geesh! M. (thanks for the lovely reviews....)**

**Truth or Lies**

**Chapter 7**

"Mr. and Mrs. Yokas," Dr. Angelica Sharpe sighed, "If Emily is lying, there is no way for me to be able to know. I'm a child psychologists, not a mindreader. Your daughter displays all the signs of someone who has suffered a trauma. I'm sorry, but at this point, I have to say you must continue to believe her. Despite what her brother told you, which could have been jealousy, or anger driven. OR," she held up her hand quickly seeing the protests in their faces, "if it were actually said by Emily, she could have been angry and trying to hurt Charlie. He has been very upset about this entire thing. And he's been after Emily to stop it."

"Hold on Dr. Sharpe," Fred leaned forward, "I know, we know, that Charlie has been after her, but Emily has been acting strange. I told you about her wanting to go and see that boy, and about her comments about the condom use. So, if she's telling me stuff you said she wouldn't be able to even think about, why is it so hard to believe she would say that to Charlie and not be 'lying'?"

"I have to agree with Fred," Faith added to his comments, "I talked to Amanda's mother, and Helen thinks that Charlies telling the truth. She overheard Amanda talking to one of her other friends in Amanda's bedroom. Amanda was telling the girl that if Emily gets 'caught' she's probably going to 'Juvie'. Now, does that sound like a 'lie' to you?"

Tapping her pen on her desk pad, Dr. Sharpe studied both parents faces. After a few minutes, she nodded, "Okay, I'll try again. I can't promise anything, but, I'll definitely try again with her. So, our times up, and when Emily comes this afternoon, I'll work on her about this." Standing Dr. Sharpe walked around her desk, "I would suggest to both of you, that if you think so strongly that she's lying, you speak to the ADA about it. Going forward at this time could make things worse if she is lying, no, make that it WILL make things worse." Seeing them to the door, she gave a smile of reassurance to them, "And try not to talk to her about this before I see her this afternoon, I don't want her guard up. She's begun to open up more, and I would like to see it continue."

"Of course," Faith smiling back, nodded, "we want our daughter to get the help she needs Dr."

"Thank you," Fred shook her hand, "for everything."

"Don't thank me yet," Dr. Sharpe became serious, "things may not ever be fully resolved in this case. Sometimes they never are."

Fred and Faith glanced at her sharply, then at each other before leaving. Dr. Sharpe sighed as she told her secretary to send in her next appointment.

YYYYYYYYYYY

"No way!" ADA Walker sat behind her desk as Fred and Faith took a seat in front of it, "If we back off on this now, he'll walk! Judge Marks doesn't play around. She won't leave him in jail or custody, if she thinks we're hesitating on prosecuting this case! I'm sorry, but the next hearing is tomorrow morning, and bail is going to be asked for again. We have evidence now that substantiates your daughters case, hard evidence. That halter top of hers we found in his trunk? That makes this case a slam dunk, and you know it Officer Yokas! No, no, I have to go forward or risk this being dismissed." Sitting back in her chair she eyed them both, "It's not unusual for a Rape Victim to retract her or even his story if the pressure gets to be too much. Has anything happened at home, or school? Maybe she's feeling guilty about putting away your partner?" She was looking directly at Faith.

"Trust me," Faith instantly replied, "nothing's happened at home or school. Emily is seeing Dr. Sharpe again this afternoon. And guilt? I would think if she's lying, she should be feeling a hell of a lot of guilt! Ms. Walker, I want to believe my daughter, god you have no idea how much I want to believe her! But, I also have to trust my son. And my husbands gut instinct. Fred usually reads the kids like books. They both say she's lying. Fred attacked and beat Bosco up because he believed Emily's story. Now he says he may have made a mistake. If her own Father, whom she is close too and loves dearly thinks she's lying..."

"Ms. Walker," Fred jumped in, "I do think something happened, but I don't think it was Rape anymore. Hell as far as we know, it could have been a completely innocent incident. I know Emily won't just admit it. But you saw what happened to Bosco in that jail. Do you really think he'd survive in the prison? I don't honestly know what's going on, but I sure as hell don't want his death on my conscience if my daughter is lying about what happened. Do you?" He stood up, walking over to the window to look out, "If he did this, IF he Raped my little girl, I want him so deep in prison he'll never get out. But," looking back at her, "right now, I'm just not sure what's going on."

Her hands tented before her, elbows on the arms of her chair, ADA Walker chewed on her bottom lip. It was obvious she was thinking over the parents sincere pleas. Faith watching her felt something nagging at the back of her mind. ADA Walker saw her sit forward suddenly, her mouth dropping open slightly, she asked Faith, "What? Something to add?"

"Oh my God," Faith didn't know whether to cry of laugh, it was so obvious, how could she have not seen, "he's not lying." Fred turning back from the window frowned, asking curiously, "What? Faith," he knew her looks, and knew she was on something here, "why do you say that?"

"He's not lying," tears falling she looked up at Fred, "Fred! Damn it, Emily lied about it all!" Both Fred and Walker were now staring at her like she'd lost her mind, Faith gave a tearful laugh, "Let me explain..."

"Yes," ADA Walker smirked, "please do."

YYYYYYYYYYY

"Well," Faith stood just inside the bedroom door, talking to Dr. Sharpe on the phone, "did it work?"

"Yes," Dr. Sharpe was smiling, but sad, "it worked. Fred just left with her. I think this should do the trick. I'm still not convinced she's completely lying about what happened. Something did happen Mrs. Yokas, but I do think that your breakup with your husband has a lot to do with Emily's problems. I will be there tomorrow morning, just in case she needs me. I've cleared my morning calendar."

"Thank you Dr. Sharpe," Faith nodded, "I have a feeling we will all need you before this is over. We still have that family counseling group session to attend."

"Oh Mrs. Yokas," Dr. Sharpe allowed her humor to show through, "I've a feeling there will be many of those before I let you folks go. We haven't even begun to address Charlie yet. See you at 9am."

"Bye," Faith hung up the phone, to see Charlie staring at her, "hey, did you get your homework finished?"

"Mom," Charlie stood next to her, it always surprised her that he was nearly her height now, "I was right wasn't I? Emily lied about Uncle B!"

Hesitating only a few seconds, Faith softly replied, "We're still not sure about that Charlie, but we know you didn't lie on your sister." Gently stroking his cheek, "And I'm sorry for acting like you did, or would." Taking him into a hug, Faith pinched him eliciting a squeal from him when he commented in jest, "Oh I'd lie on her, just not about something this big!"

Smacking him on the shoulder, Faith smiled sadly, "Charlie, you can't let on that we believe you, or that we talked about this at all. Emily hasn't backed off her story, and until she does, Bosco is not going to be let go. AND," she headed him off, "there isn't anything Dad or I can do, we tried. ADA Walker isn't going to stop moving forward until she has proof positive that Em lied."

Charlie pulled back from her, "So Uncle B has to stay in the hospital? Or Jail? Until when Mom?" He was angry now, "That's so not FAIR MOM!! I heard you and Dad talking! They almost killed him in there didn't they? And all because Emily's a damn bitch!"

"Honey," Faith reached for him, but he threw his arm up avoiding her touch and headed to his room.

"Oh don't worry Mom, I know when to keep my mouth shut!" Charlie closed his door behind him, leaving Faith to wonder when her 'baby' had grown up so much.

"Where the hell was I?" she muttered, already knowing and in some ways regretting the answer she found.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Bosco buttoned up the last of his shirt, slipping the jacket on as Rose handed him his tie, "Maurice, you should have put this on first, how are you going to tie this with that?" Pointing to his cast, "With a jacket on?"

"Not going to," he grinned softly leaning in for a quick kiss on her cheek, "my mommy's here, she'll do it for me." Joking around with her since she'd arrived he was attempting to stop her from worrying, and in the process keep himself from a nervous breakdown. His stomach was in knots, and he already had a headache. He knew if the Judge decided so, he would end up back in jail, or prison by tonight. For a moment this morning he'd thought he was going to have another panic attack over breakfast, but managed to get it under control. Breakfast didn't make it, but at least he wasn't in the psyche ward right now.

Rose simply yanked his collar up and began putting the tie around his neck. Bosco continued tugging at his sleeves, adjusting the coat. She gave a slight tug, "Be still, you are constantly in motion. How's your arm feeling?"

Attempting to stand steady, Bosco was looking into her eyes as he saw her tongue slip out while she worked the tie. Grinning now at her concentration, "Still getting twinges, but its okay, Doc says the cast should be off in a couple of weeks. Mom, are you sure you know how to do this?" He gasped as she yanked it tight, "MOM," pulling back on it with his finger to loosen it, "no choking your kid!"

Glancing up at him, she smirked, "Sorry," finishing the knots placement she stepped back, "well lets see. Turn around." Motioning him to spin around in front of her, "Lets make sure you look like a 'decent upstanding' citizen here."

"Mom," Bosco laughed, "not a chance, I'm a cop remember?" Winking at her he moved to collect his wallet and rosary. Stuffing them in his jacket's inner pocket, "Besides, this is all show and everyone knows it. I'm not some street criminal, the judge expects me to show up in decent clothes anyway. And at least this is MY suit and my lawyer didn't buy it for me, like most of the perps I put away." Heading to the small bathroom, "Going brush my teeth and hair, be right back."

Watching him go, Rose gave a reassuring smile to him, then walked to the table next to his bed. Sitting beside the disconnected phone, and water pitcher was a small frame, she lifted it tears springing to her eyes as she looked down on her two sons. Taken several years ago when Maurice joined the Rangers. Mikey had been so proud of his big brother's achievement, had told everyone he knew that his brother wasn't only in the Army, but was a Ranger. The best of the best. Mikey had been arrested two months later on a possessions charge. Wiping her face quickly as she heard Maurice returning, "Ma, you seen my belt?" Laughter in his voice, "Guess I need that huh? Judge Marks might not appreciate my pants falling down around my," seeing her wiping her face, "Ma? Hey, its going to be okay." Removing the picture from her hands, he replaced it, turning her around to face him, "Ma, don't, I need you to be strong here, alright?"

His worried and fearful eyes staring into hers, Rose nodded, taking a deep breath, "You're right, everything's going to be okay, baby. I was just thinking about Mikey, and you the day that picture was taken. Just being silly." Snatching a tissue from the box on the stand, she wiped her eyes again, as she patted his arm, "Now look what I did," heading to the bathroom, "let me fix my face and I'll be ready."

Bosco watched her go, "I'll tell Arden we're ready to go, okay Ma?" Her muffled answer coming back to him, he went to the door.

YYYYYYYYY

"Faith, Emily," Fred called out, "you guys ready yet?" He was finishing the gathering of his keys and wallet as Charlie moved in and out of the bedroom, "Charlie what are you looking for?"

"My book about Mustangs," Charlie mused as he searched under the bed, "I was going to send it to Uncle B, you know in case they make him go back to the hospital. I thought you could give it to him..." trailing off as he saw Fred's face.

"Hopefully," Fred relaxed his expression, realizing Emily and Faith couldn't hear him from the bathroom, "Uncle B won't have to go back to the hospital, or anywhere else after the hearing. Except home." Clapping Charlie on the back, "Now go get your shoes on, Mrs. Martin said she would be here at 8 remember? Its 7:50 now."

Bouncing up off the floor, Charlie ran from the room, "OH yea, I forgot!" Leaving Fred to shake his head wondering where that boys time sense got to.

"I don't know why I have to go!" Emily whined as Faith finished her makeup, "Mom, you and everybody else said I wouldn't have to do this!" Flinging herself back against the door's frame, "This is so not fair!"

Faith grabbed hold of her self control, remaining calm as she snapped the cap back on her lipstick, "Emily, I told you," her voice the soft voice of motherly reasoning, "the laws allow for the Judge to request your presence. You're not under 16 remember? You don't have to testify, but you do have to be in the court if she says so."

"GOD!" Emily flung herself out of the bathroom as Faith began to leave, "I HATE YOU ALL!!"

Spotting Fred as he crossed the livingroom, Faith locked eyes with him, praying for strength, not to kill her, and for what was coming. And praying they were not making a larger mistake.

"Ready," Fred informed her as he smiled at her, asking, "Ready?" Seeing her huff as she responded, "Ready!"

"Emily, Charlie, lets go!" Fred called out, holding his keys in his hand, he followed Faith to the door. Emily flounced past them still griping about having to go to court, while Charlie slipped a smallish book into Fred's jacket pocket. Looking at him, Fred frowned in question.

"You know," Charlie gave him a serious stare, "just in case. Is that okay Dad?"

"Sure Charlie," Fred rubbed his shoulder briefly, "it's fine."

Closing the door behind him softly, Fred joined his family.

TBC...


	8. Truth or Lies Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. The muse was busy. Actually he's kind of in overload, but hey, thats the fun of writing, so many ideas, so many stories to work on, so little time. But here is Chapter 8. Short, I know, I know from M! Hard to believe, and maybe not enough, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) ****M.**

****

**Truth or Lies**

Chapter 8

Taking a moment to look around her courtroom, Judge Marks started her perusal with the Prosecutors table, her eyebrow rising slightly as she saw Emily Yokas sitting beside her parents, not because she hadn't been told she would possible be there, or was surprised to see her, but because she knew what possibly was coming, and was not looking forward to it. Nodding as she shuffled some paperwork around on her desk, to the ADA she then moved her gaze to the Defendants table, now both her brows rose, and a small smile came over her face.

"Well," she nodded to Bosco, "Officer Boscorelli I'm presuming?" At his "Yes, Your Honor, I am," she replied, "Nice to see there's an actual face now to go along with the name." Bosco simply smirked nervously but kept silent.

"And, do you have clearance's for me?" she asked PD Thomson, "Bring them here please." Holding her hand out as if she expected nothing to be missing or delayed as the Officer of the Court retrieved them and delivered them to her waiting grasp.

Glancing over them quickly she nodded, seeming pleased, "Very good," glancing back to Bosco, "You're feeling okay, no memory loss or anything that would keep you from participating fully?"

"No your Honor," Bosco assured her quickly, "I feel fine, and the only things that are still fuzzy are parts of, well," glancing quickly towards Emily, unsure of how much to say, not wanting to upset her, "um, you know, what happened."

Judge Marks gave him a small scowl, her eyes having gone to where he'd glanced, "No, Mr. Boscorelli, I don't know, please answer the question, parts of what are fuzzy?"

"Um," hesitating, he looked at the PD Walker who simply gave a slight shrug, nodding, answering finally in a lower voice, "the night I was attacked in lockup."

"I see," she mused glancing again at Emily, "and is that expected to be permanent?" Holding her gaze on Emily while she waited for his answer, "What other injuries besides the head injury did you suffer from, and are there any problems you still suffer from, anything permanent?"

Bosco was at a loss as to why she was asking these questions in front of Emily, but at PD Walkers quiet, "Maurice, you better answer, she's got the papers in front of her," he swallowed hard, "Well, Dr. Sommers said that its possible it could all come back, but they can't be sure. My arm was broken, but the cast is coming off in a couple of weeks, I um, lost a couple of teeth, but that was fixed before I knew what had gone on," he missed the look of horror on Faith's face, or Fred lowering his head his eyes wincing shut a moment, Emily sat rolling her eyes as he continued his list for the judge, who was watching Her intently.

"I needed some stitches, a few cuts, but those are healed now, just a scar that needs to be fixed I guess," pausing he glanced to the PD who nodded for him to continue, and missed Judge Marks quickly passing look of anger as Emily now glanced at him, a smirk breaking over her face as she saw the scars on his face.

"I'm still getting a few panic attacks, but mostly they're controllable," though he could feel one tying to grab hold now, he fought it down and continued, "couple more weeks and my ribs should be fine. I guess that's about it." Finished he wiped his mouth, the sweat from having to talk about this in front of everyone rubbed away, he pushed his hand up under his jacket's bottom edge, shoving his hand inside his pants pocket to dry it off as Judge Marks looked over the papers now.

"How long were you in the hospital before you regained consciousness after you were beaten in that cell Officer Boscorelli?" Judge Marks continued, her voice gentle, even caring, "How long exactly was it before you were able to get around without help, eat solid foods, take care of yourself instead of having a nurse or someone else do it for you?"

"Um, your Honor," Bosco frowned, his eyes flashing no small bit of fire mixed with confusion now, he tried to keep his tone level, "I'm really not seeing the need to discuss this in front of a child, I'd rather not if you don't mind."

"But I do mind," her voice hardening slightly, she challenged him, "I mind very much. Its my duty to make sure everyone has a clear understanding of the consequences of their actions revolving around the charges in this case. I can ask any question I want here. Unless your lawyer Mr. Thomson, or Ms. Walker object, and I'm not hearing any objections, so, I'll say it again, answer my questions, please."

Fuming, Bosco replied sourly, "It was a couple of days before I woke up, I guess, I didn't really worry about asking, and I guess it was a week or two before I could get around decent after that. As far as the 'other stuff', that's too personal, your Honor, I'm not answering that, sorry."

"Fair enough," she gave him a soft smile, "I see here you have or had some slight vision problems, are those gone?"

"Yes, for the most part," he nodded feeling on safer ground again, "Doc said it was just the swelling around my eyes, when it went down everything got okay again."

"Good," she nodded her voice friendly again, "I'm very glad to hear that you are doing so well, I must say when I first saw you, I would never have believed anyone could be so stubborn as to appear in my court as injured and ill as you were, thinking any judge would allow it, and I can see for myself that you are much more coherent and capable of participating in your defense. Do you even remember being here before?"

Giving a small shake of his head, "No Mamm, not really," Bosco smiled back at her, "thank you for not letting me hang myself that day your Honor."

A few chuckles broke out in the gallery, Judge Marks giving a light laugh, "You're welcome Officer Boscorelli. Do you need anything?" At his complete look of shock and confusion, she sweetly smiled asking, "Water, a cushion for your back rest, I saw the paperwork that you had some pulled muscles because of the attack, anything you need, just ask, I'm sure I can get Dickie here to bring it for you," now Bosco was gaping at her, along with his lawyer, and Emily as turning to face the rest of the court more directly she began, "Now, if anyone else has anything to say before we begin, say it, I only offer once people, then everything is by the book."

Emily stood straight up, shouting, "WHAT?" Faith made a halfhearted move to stop her, Fred just watching, muttered, "Em" in a warning but not too serious tone as she continued, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE BEING NICE TO HIM?" Jerking away from Faith as Judge Marks simply schooled her face to 'yes, I'm listening' and the ADA Walker watched.

Bosco and PD Thomson, having no clue as to what or why this had turned into "Bosco took drugs and that's why he's having this weird ass dream and took his lawyer with him" moment simply stood in shock as Judge Marks, the Officer of the Court Dickie and everyone else went insane, and just let her rant.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MAD AT HIM! NOT ASK HIM IF HE WANTS WATER OR A DAMN PILLOW FOR HIS BACK!" She saw no one was stopping her, but didn't pause to think why, and moved into the asle as Fred and Faith had let her sit on the outside seat, "HE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! I WANT HIM TO GO TO JAIL!" Whirling on him now, "I'M GLAD THEY HURT YOU BOSCO! I WISH YOU HAD DIED! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Now Judge Marks softly interjected, as Bosco stepped back from Emily's fury even though there was no way she could reach him, "Pay for what Ms. Yokas?"

"FOR MAKING MY MOM AND DAD SPLIT UP! FOR MAKING MY MOM STAY AWAY FROM US SO MUCH," she was crying, and now looking at the judge, "IT'S HIS FAULT! IF HE DIDN'T GET MY MOM SHOT THEY WOULDN'T HAVE ALMOST GOTTEN DIVORCED!"

She turned back to Bosco, snarling, "I'm glad I said you raped me, if you had a brain you'd have told FAITH what happened, and not tried to be my 'friend' and cover up for me." a harsh laugh as he grew pale, "you did it to yourself Bosco, how stupid are you, trying to talk to me about not teasing guys, how dangerous it is? Oh my GOD if you knew how much I was laughing at you that day, my DAD already told me all that stuff, and you just made it so easy, making me 'promise'", her voice sarcastic now, "not to drink again or you'd tell Faith and Fred about it. Pushing me away when I tried to kiss you, and when I grabbed your crotch, holy shit the look on your face!" she was cracking up, "Grabbing my hand like you wouldn't let go, then asking me if I liked teasing guys and how it could hurt me! But the best part was when you pushed me away, turning around and doing math problems out loud? Man, my friends got a good laugh out of that one, oh and don't forget making me coffee and telling me you'd wash my blouse so Faith wouldn't find out I'd been drinking! I was laughing so hard, when you left," mocking his voice now, "Now, EM I'll keep this secret if you don't do it again, you have to promise me EM," laughing again, "I'm glad you have scars, I hope they can't fix them and you have to know who made you get them FOREVER! And I hope Faith and Fred hate you forever too, I like seeing them miserable and getting what they deserve for letting you break up my family."

Bosco stood silent, his head dropping forward, he was looking at the floor long before she'd finished, tears in his eyes as she finally did stop her tirade, shock and hurt and misery all vying for space on his expression.

Only when she'd finished did it occur to Emily that the entire room was silent, swallowing hard she now felt a kind of numbness take over her, glancing at Fred and Faith she saw them looking away from her, Faith crying silently and Fred watching his hands as they clenched together in his lap. Even the ADA Walker was looking down at the papers in her hand instead of at her, Swersky and the few others in the room staring at her, some in anger, some in sorrow. Trying desperately to remember exactly what she'd said, Emily looked to the judge, stuttering out, "He did do it, just not that day, he came back later..."

"Emily," Fred warned, "stop, now, before you make it worse for yourself." Standing up, he stood before his daughter, "We know he didn't do it, Em. We knew before we came here today, we just needed to hear it from you."

Faith stood up, "Your Honor?" Stopping as Judge Marks held up her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yokas, I've heard enough," she gave Faith as sad smile, "no need for you to say anything at this time," glancing at ADA Walker she nodded.

"Your Honor, based on the admissions of Emily Yokas, the State is dropping the charges against Officer Boscorelli, and has no objections against his being immediately released," she tapped the papers in her hands onto the table before dropping them into her briefcase.

"I agree," Judge Marks replied, "so granted." Turning to Bosco, a gentle smile to him as he stared at her now, still in shock, tears on his face, "I would like to say one thing to you first before I release you. Next time you decide to help out a drunken distraught teen, make sure you have someone with you? You used poor judgment in this situation, even if your heart was in the right place, I know you were just trying to help her out of a potentially bad situation and you should have been thanked, not punished for it. I'm sorry for what we did here without warning you, but both Mr. and Mrs. Yokas seemed to feel that if you knew about it, you would not want to put Emily through this, and would not cooperate out of some misguided need to protect a child, at least misguided in this case. I hope you are aware that if you had forced the issue the last time, that arraignment and bail hearing would most likely have convicted you down the line. I'm very glad you came through my courtroom and not someone else's."

"Yes your Honor," Bosco muttered, then looking directly at her, "Thank you, but I wish there had been another way besides..." his voice breaking, she nodded replying, "We tried, it didn't work, and you are welcome," smiling at him more openly now, "NOW, Officer Boscorelli, you are free to go, if Mr. Walker and you would follow your escort, you have some papers to sign, then 'go home'."

He turned to look at Faith and Fred, but Walker stepped in front of him, pushing him slightly to turn him back, quietly telling him, "Later," he made him follow the Officer out of the courtroom, "they'll be plenty of time later Maurice, don't piss her off, you made that woman smile, take it while you can get it."

As they exited, the door closing softly behind him, he heard her begin to address Emily, and from the tone in her voice, decided perhaps his lawyer was right.

TBC...


	9. Truth or Lies Chapter 9

Chapter 9, finally, lol. Just a little transition to home life, well, home life with Rose...and a visitor. Short chapter, yea, yea, it will get going and I'm pretty sure it ends on 10. LOL BUT I ain't making no promises! hehe Thanks for the reviews.. and cough I'm not sending Emily to jail, OR having Bosco beat her up! ROFLMAO!! :P

M.

**Truth or Lies**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh Maurice, baby I'm so glad you're finally home," Rose opened the door to the house, as he held it open for her to walk in before him, "finally, its all over with." Dropping her purse on the entrance table, her keys in the small bowl sitting beside an arrangement of fresh flowers, she headed into the kitchen, "I've got a lasagna in the freezer all ready to pop into the oven, hope you're hungry mister."

Standing smiling at her retreating back Bosco slipped his jacket onto the coat stand, "Yea, me too Mom, and that sounds great, I can fix the garlic bread if you want." Following her after closing and locking the front door he heard her yell back for him to fix her a drink, there were beers in the fridge and join her.

Giving a small shake of his head as he headed into the dining room, standing before the small liquor cabinet he decided a beer would not do, pouring himself a double shot of Jack Daniels, downing it, before making up her Crown and Seven. As the cool burning sensation ran down his throat he put his head back with a sigh, eyes closed. Taking a moment before continuing he was glancing around the room, as he did so he spotted a picture, it looked new, squinting he couldn't make out the picture in the glass frame from across the room, picking up the Crown Royal bottle he poured a shot into the crystal glass as he glanced again at the picture before pouring the Seven Up over the ice cubes he dropped in. Pouring himself another double of Jack, he picked up Rose's glass and stopped next to the picture a moment before heading to the kitchen to join her. It was of the only family vacation he could remember, back before everything in their lives went to crap, Rose and Anthony looking so happy, not more than 26 each probably, he thought he and Mikey might have been 6 and 4, taken somewhere in the mountains, but he could only really remember the large lake behind them as someone unknown took their picture. Swallowing back his emotions as he stared at Mikey's grinning face, Bosco set the picture back down as he heard Rose ask where her drink was, heading on into the kitchen, "Here you go Mom," holding out her drink, his own held carefully against his chest with his casted hand.

"Baby," Rose looking up scowled, "Whiskey? You, at this time of day? You know what that does to you Maurice." Turning to him, hands on hips she stood frowning before taking her glass, his smirking glance at her drink bringing a sigh of, "Don't start Maurice Lewis."

"Salute," Bosco taking his drink into his good hand clinked his glass against hers, before downing the entirety of the contents of his drink, a slight gasp escaping him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "and Mom, I know what it does, that's why I'm drinking It instead of beer. And don't YOU start, please. I'm not driving anywhere, and I'm sleeping upstairs..." winking at her as she started to argue, "or the couch, whichever comes first." Moving around her, "Now, where's the bread knife again," reaching for the roll of French bread on the table he felt her arm wrap around his middle as she pressed her face into his back, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're finally out of that place baby," Rose seemed almost afraid to release him as they stood there, tears coming to his eyes as he stopped and turning pulled her close.

"Don't cry Mom," Bosco murmured against her hair, kissing the top of her head, "its over now. Time to have a celebration remember?"

Reaching up she placed her hands on his face, pulling him to her, kissing his forehead, cheek and mouth quickly before pushing him lightly and playfully away, "That's right, so stop being such a sap and fix that bread, and remember, lots of garlic Maurice, and put some of that shredded cheese blend on it. Its in the fridge, lots of that too."

"Yea, yea, I know," he smiled now for the first time freely as he turned back to the table, "I never put enough garlic, Mom a whole head of garlic isn't enough for you, you'd think you were fighting off vampires or something with your garlic brea...oUCH!" Laughing finally as he felt the popping sting of the dishtowel on his butt cheek through the dress pants.

"Always such a smartass," Rose pretending a snit smiled at his back as she heard his laughter again, "you have your nerve, the way you pile on the cheese I'd swear you were a mouse!"

"Learned from the best, MOM," he smirked giving his behind a quick rub, then, holding the loaf in place with his cast he began to cut the bread open, closing one eye as he waited expectantly for another pop from her towel.

"Keep it up Maurice," she warned with a laugh as she put the pan in the oven, "you'll be icing that ass down instead of my drinks."

XXXXX

After dinner, Bosco was lazing in the recliner watching a ballgame, enjoying his freedom when the doorbell rang, Rose upstairs yelled down at him to answer the door, "Yea, yea," he muttered, feeling more than loose from the dinner and drinks he'd consumed, struggled to his feet and wandered slowly to the door. Opening the inner door he saw Dave Swersky standing on the steps, blinking at him in surprise, Bosco quickly opened the glass door, "Lieu? What are you doing here? Something wrong?" The tiny spark of fear in him suddenly flaring as it irrationally crossed his mind that the Judge had made a mistake, or changed her mind and he was going to be heading to jail instead of upstairs to bed after the ballgame was over.

Smiling at him, Dave shook his head, "Bosco, no, nothings wrong, I just wanted to check on you, make sure everything's going ok?" Glancing past him with an expectant look on his face he smirked as he saw the still shell-shocked look on Bosco's face, "You gonna invite me in or should I just settle in here?"

"Huh?" Bosco's booze and Lasagna numbed mind taking a second to comprehend that Swersky wasn't here to cuff and stuff him finally caught up, "Oh, oh yea, sure Lieu, come on in," stepping back as Swersky smilingly entered the hallway, "can I take your coat, or, um..." At a lost, none of his bosses ever visiting his home, even though Lieu had been around the hospital a lot over the last several weeks, Bosco wasn't sure what the procedure was here.

"Yea, thanks," Dave shrugged off his jacket, handing it to him, Bosco quickly draped it over a hook on the coat rack, as they stood in the hallway, Dave taking a quick look around, "Rose has a nice place, this where you grew up?" Not mentioning to him he'd been here a few times to check on Rose while Bosco was in the hospital, both at the jail and Mercy.

"Um, yea, its nice," Bosco stammered, "mostly, I mean yea this is mostly where we grew up, this and one street over for a few years. My grandparents helped her get it after my Dad...um, hey come on in, sorry." Indicating the livingroom at the end of the small hallway, he waited until Dave smiling still headed into the room before grabbing the end of his dress shirt and stuffing it back into his pants waistband, wiping his face and running his good hand through his hair quickly, as he followed him, "Here," moving the newspaper he'd been reading earlier, "sit here Boss." Tossing the newspaper onto the floor next to the still open recliner, he reached down as Swersky sat on the opposite chair and grabbing the lever with his good hand yanked it closed before sitting himself.

"How's your hand?" Dave asked in a friendly tone, "Cast still coming off next week?"

"Yea, Doc says it looks good," holding up the cast he smirked, "if I don't do anything dumb like fall down the stairs on it, should come off by Friday I guess."

Dave laughed, "No, please don't do that, you've been off work long enough, time for you to get your butt back on the street."

"Huh?" Bosco blinked at him, realizing it hadn't really occurred to him when or if he'd be able to go back at all, "You mean, I still have a job?" The surprise and shock evident in his voice as well as his expression.

Shaking his head, Dave started to make a comment about his denseness, but decided not to tease him seeing the look of sudden fear tinged longing on his face, instead he quietly commented, "With full back pay, and a clean record of course. Maurice what did you think would happen once you were cleared of the charges?"

Attempting, not to successfully considering the Jack Daniels he'd consumed this evening, to control his emotions, Bosco muttered, "Honestly Boss, I tried not to think about it much, I figured I was fired...I..." dropping his eyes to the floor he cleared his throat as Dave decided the pictures on the wall were in need of scrutiny, giving him a moment to collect himself, finally, a half unsure smile on his face that quickly grew he added, "full back pay, huh?

Nodding as he continued to check out the pictures, Dave could hear the relief and smile in his voice, a welcome difference in how he'd been sounding these last several weeks, "Full back pay, just like the suspension never happened, and since," turning back to him, "the charges weren't just dropped, but you were actually exonerated of them, there won't be anything in any of your department records about the charges. Course that doesn't mean you can't pursue legal actions against the department or jail if you wanted to, or against Fred or Emily."

Dave saw his face tense up as he spoke the last sentence, watching the emotions race over his face, "Maurice, I want you to know that if you decide to press this against the department and that jail guard or anyone else, I'll back you up a hundred percent, while they had to take you in, you should have gone to the hospital first, not to the infirmary, I'm pretty sure that medic Neito will testify that he and his partner tried to take you, and the Detectives refused to allow it."

Nodding slowly, Bosco gave a small shrug, "I don't know what I want to do about that yet Boss, or about the others, most of me wants to just forget it."

"And the rest of you," Dave asked with a searching look, "what does that part want?"

"Take that son of a bitch Detective Asshole and kick his ass from here to Jersey," he muttered angrily, "and you don't even want to know what I would like to do to that guard." Giving Dave a hard look, he continued, "Those animals in that cell, I wouldn't have expected anything else from them, shit if they were anything better they wouldn't have been there right? But him," staring into Dave's eyes, "it'd be worth another suspension, and a new cast just to beat his ass down with this." Stopping as he felt his blood pressure skyrocketing, the acid in his stomach threatening to bring back up the dinner and drinks, Bosco gritted his teeth as he stared off at the TV still tuned to the ballgame.

"Well," Dave nodded serious now, "he was arrested, the guard that is, and now he's the one sitting in a jail cell. You might end up back in court, but this time it will be to testify, not to be tried."

"Good," Bosco ground out, "I can't wait." Rubbing his fingers over his cast, "As for Fred, Lieu, like I said before, I don't blame him, hell if it was my kid, Faith would have been going to a funeral, not a trial. I love their kids like they were my own, I doubt I'll ever understand why Emmy did what she did, but I don't blame Fred for believing her, hell, I wish my Dad had believed in me like he does those kids."

Nodding again, Dave realized he'd not once mentioned Faith in any of this, bringing that up now, "And your partner..." Leaving the question open to give him a chance to answer however he wanted to.

Now Bosco looked up at him, straight into his eyes, Dave saw the hurt there as Bosco responded, heard it in his voice though he tried to hide it, "I don't know how I feel about Yokas, Boss," the use of her last name instead of her given name speaking volumes to Dave, "she's known me for 12 almost 13 years, she knows how I feel about bastards who do to women, and kids what Emmy claimed I did to her, and she didn't even a.s.k. me what happened, or if anything HAD happened. I mean she should have trusted Em, but still, she just assumed I'm the kind of guy who would hurt a child like that, her child..." Bowing his head he swiped his face with the back of his good hand, sniffed hard once and cursed softly.

Before Dave could respond, Rose came into the room, "Maurice who was at the...Ohhh David!" A smile breaking over her face, she greeted him with a small hug as he stood up, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not very happy to see you."

"Rose," he gave her a smile back, hoping to distract her from Bosco's reaction to his questions, though he was very happy to see her and the smile was genuine, "I'm glad to see you too, especially with a smile on that pretty face instead of worry and that frown you've been wearing so much. I just came to see how Maurice here was doing his first night of freedom, making sure he wasn't getting into too much trouble."

Laughing as she flirted harmlessly with him, "David, I swear if I was, um, Three years younger, and You weren't married...Maurice might be calling you Step Dad instead of Boss!" Dave burst out laughing, as Bosco half shouted, half stuttered in shock, "MOM! MY GOD!"

"Oh Maurice," Rose winked at Dave, "grow up, we're just flirting." Giggling as she turned to look at him, hearing Dave laugh again as she teased him, "Look how red your face is, I swear sometimes I think you'll never get that stick out your ass. Lighten up and fix Dave a drink, and I'll have another one while you're at it." Turning to Dave, as he laughed harder, Bosco looking now like she'd hit him with a tazer, "Guinness or Rye Whiskey tonight David?"

"A Guinness will be great," Dave trying not to look at Bosco again, smilingly replied, "I'm driving, don't want to get arrested on a DUI."

Rose turned, seeing Bosco still sitting in shock gave him a slight push on his shoulder, "Well? Go! And you look like you've had enough yourself, I've got some of those nasty Mountain Dews you're always gulping down, in the fridge, drink that instead, well, move it Maurice!"

Shaking her head she motioned for Dave to sit again as she took Bosco's seat, "Now, tell me again about those precious grandchildren of yours, are they still visiting?"

Mumbling, "Oh my God, I'm in hell," Bosco slowly walked to the dining room, "hell, I've died and gone to hell, my life is over..."

Rose staring after him, hearing Dave laugh outloud again, exclaimed, as she turned to Dave, "I swear sometimes I have no idea what he's talking about!"

TBC...


	10. Truth or Lies Chapter 10

Thank you guys SO much for all the replies and pm's about this story, and emails. I love it. hehe This one is short, and hehehe well, Enjoy!

Truth or Lies

Chapter 10

"Faith, please just go talk to him," Fred, picking up his work jacket, getting ready to head to work turned back to her, "it's been 2 months, you're both back at work and Emily's much better, there is no reason why you can't try to make this better too." Standing watching her as she went over the bills she was paying he glanced at the ground when she didn't answer right away, a deep sigh coming from him, "Faith."

"Go to work Fred," she flatly replied, "there's nothing to be said, we've gone over this enough. My partnership with Bosco is over, and whatever friendship we had..." Furiously shuffling through the papers on the table she muttered, "damn it, where is the electric bill?"

Continuing to stare at her, Fred felt helpless, he knew Faith's guilt was eating her up and there seemed to be nothing he could do to help, giving up for now, again, he made his voice as cheerful as he could, "I'll see you when you get off tonight, love you babe. Oh and the electric bill was paid already, did that last week remember?"

Faith held the papers motionless in her hands, glancing up at him grateful he'd dropped it, she smiled, making her voice cheerfully loving, "Oh yea, sorry. Hey, Fred, how about I bring home some of that ice cream you like if you want, I'm going by Angelos anyway."

"Sure," he grinned, giving her a wicked glare, "and I'll make sure we have whipped cream," changing his look to 'innocent', "for the ice cream."

Faith chuckled remarking, "Oh of course, for the ice cream," as he headed out the door she added calling after him, "I love you too Fred."

XXXXX

Bosco heading out of the Station house flipped his keys over in his palm, a jaunty bounce in his step as he took the steps two at a time, his partner Sasha already waiting at the RMP, chatting with Ty.

"Oh man, for crying outloud," Bosco grinned as he gave them a hard time, "get a room already, its bad enough I have to hear all about your dates, do I have to SEE it too?"

"Jealous." Ty smirked over the top of the RMP at him.

"Yea, that's what it is," Bosco shot right back, taking Ty and Sasha by surprise when he smirked waggling his brows at Ty, "you were mine first, I get that way when I get dumped for some cute chick."

Laughing outloud as Sasha gave a shout of laughter at Ty's stunned red faced look, Ty laughing as he shook his head, "Bos, sometimes I really think Sully was right about you."

"Huh?" Bosco stopped laughing as Ty laughed louder, giving him a hard look now, "What did he say?"

"Nothing Bosco," Sasha slapped Ty on the arm, "he's just yanking your chain," turning to him, "you ready?"

"Yea," Bosco slowly replied as he watched Ty heading off, calling out to Ty, "What did Sullivan say about me?"

Ty's shoulders were shaking as he waved his hand in the air to ward off more Bosco, seeing Sully coming out of the Station house, hearing Sasha telling Bosco to get in the car and ignore him, he responded as Sully asked what was going on, "Just messing with Bosco, but don't be surprised if you get him up your butt later asking you what was it you said about him."

About to open the RMP's door, Sully glared at him, "Oh crap, you told him I said something about him?" Yanking open the door, he climbed in the drivers seat as Ty took his seat on the passenger side, "That's all I need, a week of Mr. Paranoid climbing all over me everytime I hit the locker room or diner, busting my chops about what I supposedly said."

"Yea ain't it great," Ty smirked as Sully reversed the RMP from its slot, "give Sasha and I some 'private' time while you get to entertain Bosco."

"Your an evil man Ty Davis," Sully groused as he slipped the gear into drive, "I'm telling your Mother on you."

XXXXX

"Bosco," Sasha sighed as they dealt with the end of an accident scene, "please give it a rest, you know Ty was just pulling your leg because of your comment about us always all over each other, which by the way we aren't." Handing the driver of an SUV that had run a light and sideswiped another SUV a ticket, she turned to watch the medics finish patching up a head cut, the owner of it having refused to go in.

"But," Bosco was not to be thwarted, "you," pointing to Sasha over the top of the Gurney, "weren't here when he told everyone that I was..." breaking off as he saw Carlos's interested look, "what are you looking at?"

"Told them what?" Carlos grinned, raising his voice an octave, "That you were 'light in the loafers"?"

Sasha gasped then laughed as the man getting his head patched looked at Bosco shocked, remarking, "You are? I thought NYPD didn't allow Gay cops? Wow, progress, hey I have a brother in law who's looking for someone..."

Bosco gaped at him, shouting, "DID I YANK YOUR CHAIN?" Looking over at Sasha, yelling, "SEE, SEE ITS STARTED ALREADY!" Glaring at Carlos, "YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!"

"Me?" Carlos ducked his head looking over at Holly, "I didn't say it, and Bos, neither did Sully, it was Jimmy started that one."

"He did?" Bosco's mouth dropped open, "THAT SON OF A BI..."

"OKAY," Sasha interrupted, "I think we've cleared up who started that rumor, now, are we done here?" She was trying her hardest not to laugh as Bosco turned three shades of red, and began to bluster, Carlos laughing outloud as Holly standing next to Bosco patted him on the arm.

Sincerely seeming to be trying to comfort him, she made it several degrees worse when she commented, "Really Maurice, there's nothing to be ashamed of, being Gay is not something you have to hide from your friends. We'd all understand, right guys?"

Carlos almost fell on the ground, Sasha gave up trying not to laugh as Bosco nearly screamed at Holly, "I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT!" Hauling ass around the gurney heading off to the RMP, yelling at Sasha, "LETS GO, NOW!!"

"Thanks a lot guys," she laughed but was dreading the rest of the day, "I have to ride with him you know, I can't thank you enough."

"No problem," Holly smirked as she high fived Carlos, "anything we can do to help we're happy to do."

Carlos looking at Holly with new respect, said awed, "That was great, who knew you had it in you to be evil like that!"

"Oh Carlos," she grinned at him as she had the man sign the refusal, "you have no idea."

TBC...

My muse just wanted to play a bit, hehehe but I'll be back soon with more of this story.

M.


	11. Truth or Lies Chapter 11

**Truth or Lies**

**by M**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Endings_**

Several months have passed since Bosco returned to work at the 55, he still has an occasional nightmare but overall is doing ok, but he and Faith have not spoken other than when forced to by the job. Emily has returned to school after extensive counseling, despite her protests that she needed it to begin with. The Yokas Family is still in group family counseling, its going slow, but its going..

XXXX

"So," Fred speaking in a friendly tone leaned back against his truck as Bosco walked up to him a serious expression on his face and a bit of hesitation in his eyes, Fred's eyes spoke of his own reluctance for this meeting, "you came, I wasn't sure you would."

Nodding slowly, Bosco paused in front of Fred, shoving his hands down into his leather jacket he looked up and then down the street before bringing his gaze upward to Fred's, "I said I would."

"Yea," Fred's smile breaking as he wondered if this was such a good idea after all, "but I wasn't sure you would after everything..."

A small slow grin on his face born of his own uncertainty, Bosco quickly cut him off, "Honestly Fred, I almost turned around twice, but I told you I'd come, so, I'm here." He waited quietly, the years of knowing one another, of being friends who didn't have to explain much to understand one another, until the past year or so slowly slipping back into place as they stood in silence for those few long moments.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't turn around," Fred nodded quickly, then swallowed his nervousness before he began, "Bosco, Bos," Fred wanted to look anywhere just then but at him , biting the proverbial bullet, "I asked you to come because I wanted to tell you in person, I'm so sorry for what I did, for what Emily did, I don't expect you to forgive me, us, but I wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am." Bosco's mouth opened as if he were going to speak but Fred quickly continued, "I should have waited until we knew for sure, until," he seemed lost for a moment, then before lowering his eyes to stare at the ground in shame, "but she's my little girl, Bosco, if you'd have seen her, how upset she was and..."

"I'd have shot you in the head," Bosco speaking quietly stared straight into Fred's eyes as Fred, startled, raised his gaze quickly, "you did what you thought was right Fred, you believed your daughter, I'd have done the same thing, its what a 'good' parent does. They believe their children and they protect them, you don't have anything to be sorry for, if it had been my daughter, I'd have killed you."

The two men, once friends stood for long seconds gauging one another in sincerity, trying to find a path back, if not to what they once enjoyed, then at least to peace. Bosco slowly pulled his right hand out of his pocket, then extended it offering Fred his hand, seeking that peace. Fred swallowed his emotions, nearly overcome, nodding slowly, then reached out and accepted Bosco's offered hand.

In seconds, they put behind them all the misery that had occurred over the past few years, forgiveness unspoken but accepted on both sides.

"So," Bosco nodded to the truck as they ended the handshake, "it still looks like new."

Turning to glance back over his shoulder, Fred as they dropped the handshake grinned, "Yea, she's still a beauty isn't she?"

"You know you never did tell me what you named her," Bosco moved to look appreciatively in the passenger window, then glanced up at Fred again.

"Pamela Anderson," smirked Fred as Bosco laughed out loud, Fred adding quickly, "but don't you dare tell Faith I said that."

"Why that name," Bosco grinned back at Fred, ignoring the comment about Faith, "cause of the big lights on top?"

"Yea," Fred leaned over conspiratorially, "that and Faith hates her."

Both men cracked up laughing, then Fred became more sober as he studied Bosco, "Want to go for a beer? I'm buying."

Glancing up at him with a shrug, his smile in place again, Bosco nodded, "Sure, sounds good to me."

Fred reached into his pocket and took out the keys to his Truck, hitting the open door button, "I'll drive, I'm only going to be drinking coke anyway." Bosco shrugged again in agreement and opened up the passenger door to climb inside as Fred asked, "Haggerty's ok with you, shouldn't be too crowded this time of day, plus we can get some of those wings of theirs."

XXXX

The interior of the bar was as usual darkened slightly and somewhat smoky even for early afternoon, the juke box in the back corner was stilled for once, the TV in the upper rear over the bar was on but the sound was muted. Coolness greeted Bosco and Fred as they walked along the bar calling out their order of a beer and a coke and continued on to a booth somewhere in the middle of the few patrons already there.

Sliding into the seats the men both looked up at the screen on the TV watching the ballgame that was re-airing on ESPN for a few moments before returning their attentions to one another again, and another attempt at conversation now that they were out of the truck and talking about all 'Pam's' great features was no longer the buffer between them.

"How's Charlie doing," Bosco breaking the ice first this time asked lightly as the bartender came over to the table with their drinks, the man while doing so eyed up Fred with suspicion as he set the drinks down in front of them, "thanks Joe," Bosco nodded to him as Fred waited until the man scowling at him walked off.

"He's good," Fred answered wryly then nodded to the bartender, "guess Joe thinks I'm scum huh?"

"Don't worry about him, you know how he is, he thinks everyone who's not a cop is scum," Bosco smirked as he lifted his beer to take a swallow.

"True," Fred laughed as he drank his coke, suddenly his mouth was feeling dry, "after what happened I guess I deserve it. Look, there's something you need to know, it was Faith who told the DA that she didn't think Em was telling the truth." He looked down with a smirk, "She told her that you weren't lying because you were chewing on your cheek, or something like that." At Bosco's confused look, he added, "Faith says that when you're worried about something you want to be believed on, you chew your cheek, and before you deny it, everyone knows its true you do it all the time, so, anyway, she saw you were and decided you were telling the truth. She's the one that got them to trick Em like they did. I just figured you should know that."

Bosco gave him a sharp look, his face pinking up some,then shook his head and asked again about Charlie, "He's playing football yet or is he still into that soccer crap?"

Accepting that Bosco was going to keep avoiding any talk of Faith as far as what had happened went, Fred began telling him about Charlie's latest plea to his mother about playing Football vs. Soccer, "You know how she is," he commented wryly a few minutes into the discussion, "she's worried he'll get hurt, Charlie told her, 'Mom, that's a good thing, then the girls will see I'm not a dork!'"

Nearly choking on his beer, Bosco laughed along with Fred, finally the two of them settling into familiar ease just as an irritated voice sounded out next to Bosco's seat, having only heard the last few lines of Fred's story, she didn't realize it was Bosco sitting with his back to her until she groused, "What the hell is so funny about Charlie getting hurt, or cool about it Fred? I have no idea why you two think its ok or why he'd think girls would like him busted up!"

Bosco looked up startled as Fred suddenly looked somewhat guilty, Faith finally noticing it was Bosco in the booth turned red, first with her own guilt showing then sudden understanding dawning on her face it turned to mild anger, which threatened to grow into a full blown Faith attack.

Looking straight at Fred, she scowled as she'd not seen Bosco's car in the front of the bar when she'd driven up, "Fred, did you set me up?" She didn't add that she didn't believe it was a coincidence that Bosco was here, or that they were together drinking, it was obvious in her tone and expression.

The expression on his face showing some small amount of fear although he sat straighter and held his ground, Fred shrugged lightly as he commented, "No, not really, I set both of you up," giving Bosco an apologetic look, "kind of."

Moving to the edge of the booth's seat, Bosco began to rise, "Look, I appreciate the attempt, but no thanks Fred, thanks for the beer, and..." the men locked eyes for a moment as Bosco nodded, then he was up and moving to the door, Fred calling out for him to wait a moment. Pausing Bosco stood head down with his hands shoved deep again in his pockets as Faith whispered something to Fred which he couldn't overhear.

The reaction Fred had wasn't what Bosco or Faith expected, instead of doing as she wanted, he told her to "Woman, shut up and sit the hell down," glaring at her until she slowly slid into the booth, stunned that he would ever speak to her like that she had nothing to say, yet as they were in public then he turned to Bosco, "And you, get your skinny ass over here and park it, I've got something to say to both of you and you're going to hear me out," his voice softening as he saw Bosco stiffen, "Please?"

Watching the inner struggle Bosco was having with himself, Fred waited somewhat impatiently as well as with fear that he'd be left alone with Faith, at least if Bosco stayed, he stood a chance of survival for having tricked her, he breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief when Bosco nodded and turned back to him. Passing him on his way back into his seat he gave Fred a glare, but it only seemed half hearted. Fred was aware who was the easier to deal with here, he'd always known Bosco was a soft touch compared to Faith, that he sought more in his relationships than he admitted, even to himself. Fred was counting on that now, if only to keep him alive when this was over, maybe if Faith threw him out, Bosco would let him sleep on his couch.

Sliding into the booth alongside Faith, Fred nodded briskly, "Ok, now this is more like it," trying not to look directly at Faith's glaring eyes, he felt their heat nevertheless, his voice showing more bravado than he felt just now, "Faith, Bosco and I kind of cleared the air earlier, I asked him to forgive me for what I did, and we talked it out and we're good now," he smiled at Bosco hoping for some backup here, "right Bosco?"

Staring out of the booth, Bosco gave a shrug as he answered, "Yea, Fred, we're good," only barely glancing at Fred as he spoke, before staring off again and taking a swig of his beer.

"See," Fred smiled down at Faith as he tried to show her how he'd done it, trying to once again encourage her to make the first move, "I told you, Bosco's a forgiving person Faith, he even said he understood why I acted like I did, didn't you, Bos?"

Turning her head to her husband, Faith stared in disbelief at him, before taking a quick glance at Bosco, who for his part still wasn't looking at anything but the opposite wall of booths, cutting her eyes back to Fred she muttered before Bosco could speak, "Fred, stop this, you don' t understand..."

"Oh I understand just fine," Fred cut her off briskly, "I understand you just fine, what you don't understand is I'm not letting this go until you two talk it out..."

"Ok enough," Faith spoke again, "let me out," she started to push on Fred slightly, halfheartedly as she saw Bosco turn red in the face, "Bosco doesn't want to do this, and I can't believe you tricked us into coming here of all places..." Fred wasn't moving, instead he frowned at her.

"You're not going anywhere," he grinned suddenly, "and neither are you," he took a look at Bosco who was inching to the edge again, "and in case either of you think you are, I've got back up." He nodded to the booths opposite, where they followed his gaze to see Sully and Ty waving at them. Grinning still like a cat who got the canary, Fred added, "Now, I'm going to get up, and move to join the fellas there," he pointed to Faith and Bosco, "You two are going to stay here, talk, yell, I don't care, um, oh and give me your guns," when both glared at him, he changed his mind, "Ok, so keep your guns, but hands on the table where we can see them," Bosco couldn't help but smirk as Fred put his hands up as if to ward off Faith's death glare while backing away from the table leaving them alone, he called out softly, "play nice Faith, Sully's got cuffs you know." Then he was gone, leaving them alone for the first time since before Emily had accused Bosco of raping her.

Several minutes passed as Sully, Ty and Fred sat nervously drinking coffee and sodas, Ty finally asked, "Are they talking yet?"

"Nope," Sully remarked as Fred dared a quick glance over his shoulder, "but they've not drawn weapons so I guess its going well enough so far."

Glancing back at Sully, Fred asked seriously as Ty tried not to laugh outloud at Sully's comment, "Do you think this stands a chance in hell?"

"Nope," Sully replied as he stirred more sugar into his coffee, "But if I have to watch them mope around the station house or ride with Boscorelli one more time cause he doesn't have a partner, I'll shoot myself."

Fred turned to Ty as he spoke in quiet laughter, "Sully's just aggravated because he has to follow Bosco in the RMP when Bosco's chasing some perp."

"No," Sully quickly interjected, "I don't like doing all the damn paperwork, that's why, and how in the hell can he run for so damn long, we went all over up and down Amsterdam the other day chasing that gangbanger Morpheus, for what turned out to be possession of one frigging joint! Two hours before Bosco finally tagged his ass with the stun gun in the back of an alley, and I got to do the paperwork, another two hours because the computer was down, I had to type it on that raggedy old thing upstairs! And he wasn't even in lockup or court that long before he was back on the streets!"

xxxx

"Why," Bosco suddenly broke the strained and painful silence that had been sitting between them, his one word question hanging in the air, its small quiet sound filled with so much he just have soon hit her with his fist, Faith in fact wished he had instead of asking her that. He was staring at her now, the pain and hurt in his eyes looming large and raw, accusing her of betrayal, making her breathing seize.

"Because," Faith tried to speak, knowing nothing she said would ever repair what had been broken between them, "she's my daughter." She knew what he was asking, and had no answer that would make it better.

"No," Bosco shook his head, frustrated that she didn't get it, "not that, that I understand, why, why didn't you come to me, even once and ask me, why did you, after all these years, after knowing me for all these years, after what I went through as a kid, what I stand for, what I've done to bastards who do shit like that, why, how, could," he paused, swallowing hard to keep control, his voice gruff as he continued, "how could you believe I could hurt Em like that? Hurt any woman like that Faith?"

She felt hot tears break and flow down her cheeks as she tried to meet his eyes and failed, "I, Bos, I don't know, I was torn, I wanted to believe you could never do something like that, but, Emily was so distraut. You and I have seen a lot of...victims, you know? How could I not believe her, I tried, I really tried to...but, she just didn't back off of it, not until the court house." Her fingers locked in a death grip, Faith was still torn, part of her wanting to ask for him to forgive her, but part of her knowing that she did the right thing for her child, how could she apologize for that? Looking up at him with despair in her eyes, she quietly asked, knowing the answer before she did so, "This can't be fixed between us, can it?"

"No," Bosco saw her tears, but although he could forgive Fred, he couldn't forgive Faith, not for believing Emily, that he understood perfectly, but for her denial of who he was, for what he stood for all these years as her partner, for her lack of trust in him, "it can't. Fred told me about you getting them to believe me, and I get why you had to believe your daughter Faith, but you didn't even try to trust me enough to ask 'me' if..." he shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, but if this was to get me to say I forgive you for that, I can't, and I don't want to be partners anymore, ever, in case that's where this is leading. I have to have someone who believes in me a hundred percent, no matter what, and you don't, you never really have." He saw the truth in her eyes as her gaze flickered away before returning to him, "You remember me telling you that I'd always be there for you, after..." he stopped, knowing she remembered Caesar, "well, I've had a lot of time to think about my life, while I was in the hospital, in jail, and I realized something, we've done a lot to hurt each other over the years, but throughout it all, I've had your back a hundred percent, or I've tried to, I've always been there for you Faith." He paused, taking in a shaky breath, knowing what he was about to say would end a twelve year relationship, "You never in all this time said the same to me. You called me a child, a little boy, and you know what, you were right, I was, but, I tried to grow up after you got shot, after I screwed things up so bad and I think I did a good job of taking care of business, of having your back when it came to getting Cruz to back off."

"Bosco," Faith started quickly, "please..."

"No," he cut her off, "let me finish. You don't trust me, you never really have, I can't be partners with someone who would for one second believe I was capable of doing what Emily claimed. I admit to being confused too, I should be ok with you trusting your daughter over me, but I'm not, I can't get past that you should know me better, that you should trust me as much. I'm sorry." He stood up now, slowly giving Fred and the others a look that told them to stay put, then returned his gaze to her, "I wish we could go back, but I can't, I'll always have this over my head Faith, in my head, I can't go into a situation out there and be worried my partner won't back me up, because there is some doubt in her head about me, I can't."

Faith sat silent, tears flowing as Bosco walked off, the bell over the door ringing out as he exited the bar, then Fred was sliding into the seat, instead of being angry with him, suddenly she was leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her, his softly whispered, "I'm sorry Faith, I really thought...I'm so sorry, I should have..."

xxxx

Ty rushing out of the bar, stopped Bosco as he was hailing a cab, "That's it? You're just going to let twelve years of partnership go down the tubes? I mean yea, I understand you're still pissed, hell, I'd be too, but come on, isn't there some way you guys can come to an understanding Bosco?"

"I'm not mad, but what the hell do you expect of me?" Bosco rounded on him, "You know what happened, you were there remember? I'm not the one who threw away twelve years of anything, no that's not true, hell we both did, a long time ago Davis, its been over a long time, way before this, now its time to move on."

He turned to the street where he saw the yellow cab moving down the street toward him and threw his arm out to catch the attention of the driver, the cab pulled up alongside him and Bosco began to get into the backseat, Davis calling out to him, "Man, this isn't like you..."

"It is now," Bosco returned as he shut the door and told the cabby to take him back to where Fred had picked him up, muttering as the driver acknowledged the directions, "time to move on."

**_The End_**

**Writers Note:**

I know its not the ending most would like to see, many of you want them to run into each others arms asking for and giving forgiveness, but that wouldn't be realistic, you can't go through what he went through, knowing what his partner thought, believed, the mistrust was so enormous, and just let it go. I don't write like that, never have and never will. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't think I'm completely happy with how my muse ended it, because I'm not, but as always, he's honest to a fault in how he has them react, although I think Faith would have actually torn Fred a new one, I didn't let him go that way, someone has to be somewhat happy in this fic, I decided it would be them, together.

Thank you so very muchto all those who read and reviewed, and prodded me to finish this,for reading and reviewing and prodding, lol, as always,

M


End file.
